Kuroshitsuji III: Oblivion
by Kurokishujin
Summary: Caleb bears an interesting resemblance to a certain butler, however it is no ordinary or coincidental resemblance. Caleb was sent on a hypothetical roller-coaster that will forever change the fates of both Alois & Ciel and their butlers.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Afternoon my fellow fans of Kuroshitsuji, it has come to my attention that there is a lack of actual Fan-fictions but an abundance of cheap one-shots and zero continuation. So I've taken the liberty of working on a new Fan-fiction with **a new chapter every day.**

With the promise of New Chapters every day comes readable and good quality chapters which are short, and progress the story slightly... nothing is ever pointless in a manner of speaking... but there is some of that kissing stuff and jazz... nothing too serious, so it is rated Teen.

Minor alterations to main characters, with some explanations... if something isn't clear please feel free to address the matter to me.

Regardless. Let me cover a couple of things, I wrote two other fan-fictions for fun and practice. I'll continue them but I wanted to try something new. So here's what we're doing in this Fan-fiction… continuing from the Climax of the second season of the anime to the end and so on and so forth.

Why here?

Well, I love the two main characters for the Anime Claude, and Alois… and I didn't want this story to not have them in it…

**_BEAM! BEAM!_**

Now… I'm going to leave this one part up to you… Elements of humor or not… Leave your replies as a review, and let me know if you want to see this story made or not.


	2. KUROSHITSUJI III: Prologue

**Prologue: Simply, One hell of a kid.**

The boy ran through the streets, his feet pounded against the ground and his legs ached, while his lungs burned like a wildfire. He had no idea how long he was running from those bastards now. Felt like forever, if he kept on running like this he'd drop dead from cardiac arrest... if he could.

"Oi! There's da bastard!" A man shouted, his speech slurred by the several drinks of alcohol he'd consumed this evening. "Shoot'im!" He shouted and the boy heard the clicking of a weapon's trigger being pulled, he didn't know how but he felt a jolt of pain hit him in the chest and he cried out in agony and fell to the ground. He didn't move, he couldn't move… it was too much to ask of him. Tears welled up in his eyes as the pain sunk in, but he choked and couldn't scream. He looked to the sky and took note of a figure garbed in pure red… then he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ey! We got'im!" The same man laughed as he charged over to the boy's body, sprawled onto the street. He studied him with half-closed eyes then spit on the boy's corpse before giving it a kick in the side. He then started to walk away. "That'll teach him…" He mumbled over and over to himself as he returned to his buddies, eyes widened with horror as they witnessed their drunken friend kill an innocent boy.

The boy let out a sniffle, and moved his arms to force himself to get up, a slow and seemingly futile movement, as he faltered and fumbled back to the ground. He let out a pained growl and slowly got to his feet. "That'll teach me?" He asked as he stumbled towards the drunken man who turned around and looked like he just sobered up. "That'll teach me!?" The boy questioned again with a growl and his eyes burned a bright shade of Magenta, he laughed voraciously and lunged at the man, who barely had a chance to struggle before the boy-freak bit into the man's flesh. Light-ribbons in the hue of red emitted from the man's body as his soul was consumed by the boy. The ribbons were his soul, then they connected with the boy, their light eventually dissipated and his hunger was temporarily be sated with the new consumption of yet another soul.

He let go as the man started to fall backward, eyes wide open in shock and horror. This got a laugh out of the sadistic but young demon. His eye narrowed as he raised his head slightly and looked up at the three other humans who had been chasing the man who was chasing the demon.

"What are you?!" The men screamed and ran away, fleeing for their lives, leaving their dead friend and the horrifying creature behind.

"Me?" He asked and smirked. "I'm simply, one hell of a kid." He stated and started to walk away but was cut off by the direct intervention of a divine creature apparent… a grim-reaper who was not doing his job. The grim reaper was also dressed in red with feminine clothing, how very so indecent and repulsive.

"Oh! Such, bitter and cold resentment without and semblance of remorse! BASSY… LOVE ME!" The man called to the boy and the he reeled back in disgust as the creature tried to lay hands on him, it was against law to kill a creature like this… but he punched the Reaper in the face and brushed his hands off as it flew backwards and onto the ground.

"You disgusting and pathetic creature" He states and starts to walk away, his hands in his pockets and the hole in his body began to seal. "For the record, my name is Caleb, not _BASSY!"_ He mocked the Reaper as he put emphasis on the last word then faded into the shadows of night.

"Wait!" The Reaper shouted as he walked away… but the boy was already gone.


	3. Chapter One: A Twist in our Midst

Chapter One: A Little Twist in our Midst

It was no regular day for Alois Trancy, because he had experienced true pain for the first time in a while, Ciel Phantomhive had stabbed him in the abdomen and Trancy had groveled and pleaded for the mercy of Ciel only to be denied and nearly killed, the direct intervention of Claude had been the only thing that had saved him. Now, Trancy road in his coach and unbeknownst to him, was being watched by a curious individual from above.

Alois immediately felt guilt build up inside of him when he realized what he'd done… but the things that others had done to him slowly overrode that… Ciel was the only one he could relate to, and Ciel Phantomhive was all his. Nobody else could have him, he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Hello, Boy-o." Came the greeting of a perverted male voice - (OOC: Not in the _'perverted'_ perverted kind of way that you're instantaneously thinking, more so of a sideways and kind of women-like voice… I don't know how else to describe it… GOD DAMN IT!). - "Alois Trancy is it? I've come to tell you that-" He began but was cut-off and he smirked with barred teeth.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alois demanded and growled through his teeth, he narrowed the light blue pools of ice that were his eyes at the man dressed in women's clothing, and he frowned instantly. This man's most prominent features were that he had blood-red hair and wore feministic spectacles.

"Quite the attitude you there, isn't it?" The man asked with a sadistic chuckle.

Alois just glared at him and gripped his abdomen where Ciel had stabbed him earlier that day, then forced a sadistically content smile on his face, "Helena! Kill this man!" He ordered and frowned slightly after he finished.

His servant followed orders and heard his shout, she tried to stop the coach, meanwhile the red-man brought for a massive weapon that made Alois' eyes widen with a sudden primal fear… but luckily he didn't get the chance to use it, as the coach lost the ground and flipped on it's side. The femalely man was pulled from the coach by Helena. Who's eyes burned a slight purple…

_You stupid whore. _Trancy thought bitterly to himself and climbed out of the coach and crawled away from the two as they fought, he didn't know what to do, he felt his side start bleeding again and pain resonated from the wound and throughout the rest of his body, so that meant that his wound was re-opened in the crash… Alois let out a few pained groans and winces with every movement he made. He crawled for a while before his threshold told him that enough was enough and he leaned with his back against the tree, completely fatigued.

Alois sat in silence and closed his eyes, listening to the nearing growl of a wolf as he reflected on the events that happened that day, he sniffled and but then smiled mirthlessly as he heard the wolf lunge-

-Followed by the snapping of bone and the last whimper of a lone predator, then it died… before even letting out a howl to announce its death, how amusing. Alois beamed a smile out of pure excitement and relative happiness. "Claude! Claude!" He exclaimed with a pause in between each word, the latter carried more excitement then the former. Alois opened his eyes to stare at the shady figure, still holding the corpse of the wolf with one hand. The beast's neck was completely crushed so that the figure could wrap his hand around it. "You came!" He added gleefully, glad that his fears weren't correct, but instead; Claude still held his part of the deal and had feelings for Alois.

The silhouette tossed the dead wolf aside and it flew for several meters before impacting the ground again. Alois took this as cue to crawl to the figure's leg and hug him. Claude felt warmer than usual.

(OOC: CLICHÉ OC ENTRANCE INBOUND! VROOOOOOOOM!)

"Why would you try and throw your life away so needlessly?" The figure asked in a completely different voice than Claude, it held warmth, feeling, and actual emotion.

_What the hell?_

Alois scrambled backwards and the figure kneeled down, his face was no longer obscured by shadows as he did, becoming visible, his eyes glowed a vibrant and smooth shade of amber, his hair was raven black and he had a calm air about him. Alois was disappointed that he'd not seen Claude but, instead this person. "Sebastian?!" Alois asked inquisitively… No… Sebastian would never care about the well-being of Alois Trancy, the butler would've let him die, and he most likely wouldn't even have known about it.

At this the man who appeared to be almost as old as Alois looked confused and amused with the name. "No… my name is not Seh-bass-tea-anne" He stated and put emphasis on the word.

It was Alois' turn to be confused… but he could see the difference now, this raven-haired mutt savior wore clothes that were worth a lot less than Sebastian's. He also donned more expression than the butler, who was stone cold. "Who are you?" Was all Alois could manage to ask this mysterious man.

"Who am I?" He grinned and smiled slightly. "I'm simply, one hell of a… kid." He stated and held out a hand for Alois Trancy, to assist him to his feet?

_Why is this, demon helping me?_

"I heard from a guy, who heard, that this guy heard from that one guy, who said a contract's agreements had been violated…" He stated as Alois took his hand and was pulled into the arms of this man. He didn't even exhibit the slight bit of effort, but with the closer and unprecedented view, Alois could see now that the demon looked young and exactly the same age as him, his breath smelled sweet and savory… what was that?

"Don't get any funny ideas," He stated and looked (directly at the readers) towards the general direction Alois was headed in his coach. "Is that the direction of your home?" He asked Alois quietly, and expected an answer rather quickly. His patience was growing thin because he had just been the victim of days of travel.

"Yes." Alois lied to him, a smug expression on his face.

"Then I am staying there…" The man answered with a smirk.

_Oh…_

**_A/N: _****So, that concludes chapter one of this Fan-fiction. I really hoped you enjoyed and don't find this the same old SH-tuff that you read every day and find it worthy of even leaving a review… I swear to god, it won't end up like all those other generic stories that you read which 'are extremely cliché' or even the FFs I've written that were simply practice and getting a feel for the FF-writing styles.**

**At any rate, I've probably taken up a good chunk of your time all ready and so I'll let you go… RIGHT AFTER MY OC EATS YOUR SOUL AND DESIRE TO LIVE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! –clears throat-**

**But Seriously, thanks for reading, all feedback which is constructive in any way is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 2: A Little Chat, With the Brat

**Chapter Two:** A Little Chat with the Brat

Alois was staring at him as they ran through the forest, the possessive amber eyes of the boy-demon that was carrying him were locked on their prime goal, Alois was tempted to ask what that goal might've been but decided better of it, this demon was most likely just going to use him like the rest of the people he knew. Alois felt a bitterness start to grow inside of him, but he tightly held on because if the demon dropped him, he'd probably die, and quite frankly; didn't trust this _'thing'_ to the slightest.

"Ah, a mansion." The demon stated quietly and slowed down gradually when he came to bear the sight of a mansion with its lights all turned off except for one in the study. "The scheme, like almost every other Mansion I've seen in my short time here is Gothic; I don't think that suits you at all." He stated with a smirk and suddenly looked at Alois, the stare frightened him… it looked eternally hungry but he blinked his eyes and it was gone.

_I don't know what to do!_

"So you lied to me." He stated, and smiled. "For what purpose?" He inquired, genuinely curious, but he twisted Alois in his arms, making him wince in pain due to his wound inflicted by Ciel's stab.

_I'm starting to hate you._

"I need to see Ciel Phantomhive." Alois stated and stared coldly at this demon.

"I presume it was he who inflicted that wound…" The Demon stated and looked directly at Trancy's wound, he was obviously resisting intoxication from his blood.

"What does it matter, to you?" He asked through barred teeth as he reflected on what happened that day.

"Nothing really, your blood just smells corrupted and you reek of taint from an old man." The Demon stated with a single, mirthless chuckle. "I could heal the wound for you, but the scent of blood whether it is corrupted or not is still enrapturing indeed… but unfortunately the risk of you bleeding out is high."

_What?!_

Alois felt tears build up in his eyes at the mention of death, he sniffled once. "That's not true! I don't want to die!" He cried.

"If that was true, then why did you sign a contract with a spider?" The Demon asked with a smirk and continued to hold the earl, a spoiled brat, but not entirely worthless. "They're always dishonest and tell you only what you want to hear to get what they want." He announced, his voice was almost a whisper.

"I ju-… just wanted somebody to care about me." He said, his voice quieted and he averted his eyes then let the tears fall, nobody had talked to him like this before, why was he crying now?

_I must look pathetic… _He thought with complete bitterness and bit his bottom lip and he tried to stop the sobbing.

The Demon's expression softened slightly, "Care…" He murmured and then looked at the mansion which lay before him, the light in the study had been turned off. "Care…" He stated again, even quieter than before. This was followed by a long pause, "Then you and I are the same." The Demon stated and then started towards the mansion with the blonde boy with frosty-blue eyes in his arms.

_The same? But you're a demon, and I'm just… Alois Trancy… what did he mean?_

The Demon said nothing more and they walked to the main entrance of the Phantomhive estate. "Quit your crying, you'll be fine." The Demon stated bluntly and Alois frowned then glared at the demon who only wore a smug smile on his face.

Alois bit his lip and wanted to take back that expression but the Demon did not falter, his message had been sent. "But why?" Alois' expression changed from contempt to glee almost instantly with the realization and he resisted the urge to hug this demon.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"An eternity gets boring if nothing interesting ever happens." He stated, being more cryptic than an Undertaker who only told you stuff if you told a joke that actually made him laugh… (which should be difficult, considering the given occupation, oh the Irony.)

**A/N Conclusion of Chapter Two, it went pretty decent but here we're simply getting to know vague things about the Demon, such as his morals and very little about what he thinks of Alois and what the hell he's doing helping the Sadistic and morally insane Earl that wants to make Sebastian suffer for killing his ****_little brother_****. Also Alois' more serious side comes out with the thought of dying and he gives the Demon some information which causes him to hesitate and think…**

**Unknown Demon: when you gonna give me a name?**

**Me: I'm talking, man.**

**Unknown Demon: Apologies, master.**

**At Any rate, thanks for reading the second Chapter of this Fan-fiction, if you have any thoughts, please feel free to voice them whole-heartedly.**

**Tanaka: Ho ho ho…**


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Phantomhives

**A/N: To Phantomhivefate: First fan? FIRST FAN?! –Spits coffee across keyboard in a completely unattractive and completely caught off guard manner- OH MY GOD! Thank you! Your review inspires me to continue writing and I thank you wholeheartedly for it... I'm not sure what else to say. :3**

**_BEAM! BEAM!_**

**Chapter Three: The House of the Phantomhives and the Butler's Knives**

Sebastian Michaelis was a demon, a demon who was obsessed with devouring the perfect soul… but that had been taken from him by that bastard child and his… demon spider; Claude Faustus.

_It's only a matter of time before that spider violates the contract._ Sebastian thought, he knew all too well of the deception of a Spider, obscure vision or thoughts with a web, make them suffer in darkness and eventually make them forget the contract existed… then you violate it… was that the game for Claude? Or was he planning something much more sinister?

Sebastian realized a little too late that his eyes glowed a bright pinkish-red, he was getting worked up about the possibility of Claude simply storming into the Phantomhive estate and stealing the soul of Ciel Phantomhive once again.

_No… that would be much too foolish for Claude. _He thought with a reassuring smile as he made his way to the main hall of the estate, where the staircase descended to the solid and smooth floor covered with an unnecessarily elaborate rug. He sighed and took slow steps as he began his descent.

"Humans are such distasteful things." He mused to himself, knowing that he was alone and could voice his opinion without interruption, but this only made him think of her… he smiled at the thought. Jet-black hair, the texture was silky-smooth and it was nice in thick when he ran his hands through it. Her ears, always stood up and her tail was soft and bloomed like the young Master's favorite flowers, and those yellow eyes that watched him expectantly.

Sebastian let out a sad sigh. "Tomorrow, right now she's on the prowl… a predator in search of her favorite delicacy." He stated and suddenly came exactly what he was not expecting.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"A guest? At this hour?" He asked and descended the stairs at a quicker speed, then made his way to the door, holding the candle with which he used to light his path in case one of the servants woke up. It would be strange to find the butler wandering the halls in the dark, and Sebastian may have been strange, but he did not wish to give away what he was to the rest of his master's subordinates. "How very ominous." He stated and gripped the handle, and then he pulled. The door opened with a prominent groan of wood against wood and the squeaking of the metal hinges rubbing against each other.

_I'll have to oil those in the morning… _He thought and looked to who had knocked on the door.

The sight was of two _relatively_ young-looking and rain drenched males… one of them was of unrecognizable scent. He was not human then. Human's had a strong bitterness linger with them as they walked, this figure held a certain delicious and delicate sweetness about him… this forced a cold smile onto Sebastian's face.

The Sweet one was the first to talk. "Apologies for the intrusion butler, but our carriage toppled over and we need a place to stay." He stated with a voice that was vibrant, eloquent and simply marvelous; he had an excellent choice of words and decent story.

_How could I possibly refuse? I am simply, one hell of a Butler after all._

"Ah, worry not, the road passes by the estate and this sort of thing occurs all the time, it is a treacherous road indeed." Sebastian explained with a content but false smile on his face, "Do come in…" He said and stepped aside, holding the door for the two individuals. "Might I ask your names?" Sebastian asked as a human formality… at least that's what he told himself to make himself believe that he wasn't genuinely curious.

The sweet man stepped inside and his face was obscured by the water drenched hair, he held a boy slightly younger than him in his arms, and his hair… his hair was raven black and as was his clothing, he was a figure of the night and would blend with it easily. The boy in his arms had his face turned into the man's chest, to Sebastian the boy looked to be asleep. "He's asleep, he got all banged up in the crash and entered a state of shock…" The man began, and Sebastian nodded slightly in a façade of understanding… he knew all too well who this boy was even if his face was hidden, the blonde hair was undeniably Alois'. "I stabilized him, but his body is exhausted and he fell asleep in my arms on the way here."

_Alois Trancy, A chance for my master to re-obtain the satisfaction of revenge._

"You have a guest room?" The Sweet-one asked him, Sebastian didn't realize how long the teen had been standing there.

"Ah yes, apologies, the day must've taken its toll on me, I drifted off for a moment… right, this way." Sebastian excused himself and apologized at the same time, then he lead them to the stairs and towards the room past Ciel's. It was a dozen meters away, but even still, Sebastian felt uneasy.

_Nonsense, you are simply being over obsessive._ He thought as he opened the door for the guest room and held it open so as to allow the two _'passerbyers' _to enter.

"Thank you, Butler…" The man stated and smiled at him as he set the blonde-haired boy down on the bed… this Alois looked peaceful and as pure as the night. He wondered for a moment and thought to himself.

_Is this really Alois? Why is he sleeping so soundly?_ The Butler wondered skeptically, but no matter… he'd have his master's revenge fully-sated then eat the soul, just like that… he longed for that very thing and nothing would stand in his way now.

"Deceptive spiders…" The sweet-man mumbled quietly to himself, was he sending a cryptic message to Sebastian or was he bitterly mumbling about Claude and his plans? Regardless, Sebastian carefully and slowly closed the door and caught as the sleeping Alois rolled over and hugged the competent-thinking new arrival whilst planting his face on the man's chest.

Sebastian placed a white gloved hand on his mouth as soon as he closed the door to keep himself from bursting with amused chuckling at the embarrassed expression the sweet-scented creature wore when Alois did this; he did let a single chuckle out of himself… but it was then that Sebastian Michaelis decided it was time to rest his eyes for a few hours, then wash and dress… humans were such troublesome and complicated creatures, but despite this, a very small percentage held souls that were meant to feed demons like him...

_But wait… I didn't even get his name? Who was he? How did he trick me so subtly?_

**A/N: This concludes the third Chapter of Kuroshitsuji III: Oblivion, I genuinely hoped you enjoyed and- Whoops… looks like somebody has a few words for Sebastian…**

**Caleb: I'm simply, one hell of a kid. –grimace-**

**Alois: -snoring soundly-**

**Tanaka: Ho, ho, ho.**

**Okay, with interruptions from the characters in the AUTHORS NOTES set aside, please leave a review and opinion on this story, because I believe that every thought counts, and I appreciate support and constructive from any and all fans (or potential fans)!**

**_BEAM! BEAM!_**


	6. Chapter 4: What the HELL!

**_Chapter Four: His Butler, Taking care of business_**

"Morning Master," The voice sounded familiar this morning, but also the opposite, it sounded so very foreign. Maybe he was just being stupid, he felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Morning Sebastian." Ciel Phantomhive said sleepily and blinked his eyes a few times, they were blurry today, all the more reason to be annoyed. "What's for breakfast today?" Ciel asked in a monotonous mumble.

"I thought, something simple today would suffice, Master… so I took the liberty of making fried bacon, eggs sunny-side up and diced potatoes seasoned with only the finest herbs and spices." Sebastian said expressively and Ciel's eye twitched… what was up with him today? Sebastian was never this happy, that's the only difference he could hear in Sebastian's voice.

_Intercourse? _Ciel thought and grimace. "Disgusting." Ciel answered in response to breakfast, and his own thoughts. He rubbed his eyes as the butler got him dressed for the morning… the Butler did not reply at first, he simply kneeled quietly and paused just as he was about to put the earl's socks on.

"Apologies, Earl Phantomhive." He began, and Ciel froze before kicking his feet at the man's face, his eyes… his eyes were so very soft, and warm, like an amber caramel and he had just dressed Ciel into his new attire?

_How had I not noticed this?! _He grimaced while his foot was planted on the man's face, who simply didn't react to his kick, Ciel felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment of being seen almost completely nude by this perverted stranger; his eye also happened to be twitching furiously.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHERE'S SEBASTIAN!?" Ciel demanded and the man started speaking, his voice was muffled by Ciel's foot. Ciel laughed for the first time in a while, the feeling tickled but that was not what had him amused, the fact that the man was acting like nothing was in his face in the first place forced a slight chuckle, out of him which erupted into laughter.

The man gripped Ciel ankle tightly and pulled it from his face and ever so gently, holding back his full-strength. "Sebastian and I had a little chat earlier today…" The _man_ said, his warm eyes were ever so present, but Ciel found that that did not matter, not in the slightest.

Ciel crossed his arms and sighed deeply, re-entering a state of hatred, he had let himself forget that he still had to get revenge on Alois Trancy, and finish the job… his mind flashed back to that moment, the moment he grabbed that sword and stabbed the stupid blonde boy in the abdomen… but he felt like something was missing, something more.

"I see." Ciel said quietly and his expression darkened.

"You're very depressing for a child."

"What gives you a right to say that to me?"

"I did not say it to you; I was musing quietly to myself. You simply have a good ear." The Man smiled and chuckled quietly. Ciel contemplated kicking the man in the face again for his insolent stupidity, he didn't know what stopped him… or even why.

"You were…" His eye twitched once more, "kneeling right in front of me… just about to finish putting my shoes on." The Earl stated, and gritted his teeth, he was really starting to hate this man.

"Just-" He grimaced, "-What are you doing here and who are you?" Ciel asked the stranger, dressed in sebastian's clothing… the demon looked silly in it, the clothes were much too baggy for him.

"Ah, a common question, indeed…" He stated slowly, and his voice dropped to a coldness comparable to his own butler, Sebastian Michaelis. "I heard that a little arachnid interfered with the contract of another demon and then plotted to violate his own contract… I am not obliged to tell any other information other than that… unless you ask, my name on the other hand is; Caleb _Michaelis._" Caleb said, and his voice gradually returned to its warming state but he put emphasis on the last name as though he wanted Ciel to remember it.

Ciel's expression turned to sudden curiosity and he froze, nearly choking on air. "Michaelis? You don't mean to tell me that demons can be related by blood?" He asked, his voice was more tense and he felt sweat bead on his forehead.

"Ciel, you have secrets and I have secrets, it's only polite for the one who asks to know a secret to share one of his own…" Caleb stated, with an innocent smile, but devious amber eyes.

_What does he have to hide? Nothing most likely but he most likely wishes to know my past…_

Ciel frowned slightly, but looked to Caleb, his smile was ever innocent and he had closed his eyes, then opened them… Ciel stared into his eyes for some time before forgetting where he was, what his job was, and his name… what was his name? He was then engulfed by blackness…

Caleb entered his mind, and accessed all of his memories,

_So, this is the mind of Ciel phantomhive… blackness, darkness, hatred, suffering and despair… how foolish, hatred is the key to one's own self-destruction and you can only bring down one person with you… time to search the memories for the contract's completion… indeed, the queen died, an Angel fell and had its wings torn off… the one who had taken Ciel's parents from him, an angel of Massacre? The thing deserved its fate, going insane and falling from divinity to corruption… corruption not even a demon was familiar with… we were either pure of intent or simply purely evil._

_It was said that upon the completion of a contract a demon has twenty-four hours to devour the human's soul, or it is forfeit because you make the risk of our secret-existence being revealed to the entire populace of the world too great. I am impressed that Sebastian managed to keep it a secret for such a long time, but what is this? A web of Claude's blocking Ciel's memories?_

_Direct interference caused Sebastian to fail to devour the soul, but instead of devouring the soul regardless, he simply decided to perfect this soul whilst keeping it a secret from the rest of us… Ciel may not remember it fully because of the shroud Claude has cast over him but with a little prodding, pulling and complete destruction, the webs were removed and Caleb pulled himself from the boy's mind._

Ciel blinked a few times and Caleb simply smiled. "Ciel… you look a little… abashed or betrayed." He knew Caleb was just observing him for a few moments, but the memories flooded back in… he felt complete but lost his respect for his Butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"I remember…" Ciel said and gripped the bed covers, and gritted his teeth with a sharp inhale, tears welled up in his eyes and he felt all of the emotions come loose for the first time since his parents died… all of them, he simply broke down and cried, but Caleb knew he'd come to very soon.

Caleb grinned slightly, _Even Sebastian played a few tricks on your mind Ciel… leading you to believe he never lied… but now you remember when you first signed the contract don't you? The kidnappers brainwashed you… they worked for him the entire time, and Sebastian…. He just manipulated you into believing that all you had was hatred… it was no different than at the Reaper's HQ when the angel tried to primitively reconfigure your past… you resisted that, but Sebastian's sway is so much more… deceptive… you're not as cold as you let on, a little emotion slipped through, here and there… I unleashed the true Ciel Phantomhive._

"I told Sebastian that I'd take care of you for the day… he went to… take care of business."

"I don't… care… where he is but… I'm going to kill him!" Ciel fiercely growled through gritted teeth and the tears dropped to his legs, he sat there, with his head lowered… his lip quivered as he sobbed.

_I've waited a long time…_

"You're in luck… because I was to come and investigate the violation of two contracts in relatively the same time period… we cannot have such embarrassments… _he _won't allow it." Caleb stated.

"Sebastian didn't consume my soul the first time…" Ciel looked at Caleb and mulled this over, Caleb was kneeling there innocently then he took Ciel's foot and placed it in the shoe, tied it and did the same with the other.

"Ah, if that is the case, then you have to options. I kill you and Sebastian, or you become a demon and he is forever bound to you." Caleb stated rather bluntly and quietly, his voice was now cold and his face went blank, no expression.

He smiled again at Ciel, "The same goes for you Alois." Caleb announced and turned his head to look beneath the bed at the light-blue eyes watching him ever curiously.

Just then, he heard a crash from the main hall and Caleb spun around instantly to find Claude standing right behind him. "Ah… so you wish to feast upon a soul such as Ciel's as well?" The Spider asked, and smiled… it was twisted, and his golden eyed stare could eat away at your nerves like acid, if you were human enough to have nerves…

**A/N: -puts on flame-proof suit- Be prepared for the worst right? I deeply apologize for antagonizing Sebastian, and writing such a cheap chapter… BUT, it doesn't end here… it will go on and it will get better... BELIEVE IT!**

**Also, Ciel is one of the hardest characters to work with.**


	7. Chapter 5: He broke the doors

**_Chapter Five: Claude STOLE THE CIEL?!_**

Elizabeth sat in silence for once; she wished Ciel would smile, even if it was just one last time. She would do anything to help him, to make him smile.

She sighed slowly and admitted that it was inconsiderate of her to simply smash his ring like that, in a fit. She lowered her head and sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry Ciel." She said quietly and watched as his mansion entered her view… then her eyes widened with shock, most of the the door was gone and only shattered splinters of it remained attached to the hinges, those door were solid, but something smashed through them with amazing ease.

_Oh no! _"Ciel!" She cried out in shock and her heart skipped a beat. She opened the door to the carriage before it stopped and nearly lost her footing, she recovered and ran to the door as fast as she could. "Ciel!" She cried and charged into the mansion, all the drapes were closed and it was too quiet for the phantomhive's home. Where were the servants?

Then she saw him, a man supporting himself against the banister. Blood dripped from his coat and he was trying to hold himself together. He let out shocked breaths and choked coughs. "Y-your-" he paused as he coughed and turned to her, his eyes were wide with horror. "You're Elizabeth?" He asked and dropped to his knees, golden knives riddled his body and he remained in that position for a while before he started wretching and coughed up blood.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with both hands and let out the loudest scream she possibly could… it was muffled… but not by much.

She froze with shock and the driver entered the estate, running as fast as he could. "What is it my lady?" He asked, his voice was concerned, and from the way he sounded, his expression was as well.

"Don't scream like that… you're scaring me…" Caleb stated with a slight smirk on his face as he gripped the handle of one of the golden knives which wounded him. He pulled it out with a grunt on pain and effort, then he started chuckling. "Claude… such a fool." He stated bluntly and broke out in laughter, how could he find this amusing? Easy.

Caleb continued to pull the knives out of his wounds with more and more effort, but eventually he found the pain subsided. "Golden-ware? How utterly uncreative." Caleb reached into his coat and then looked at the girl in Ciel's memories… Elizabeth.

He turned his head slowly to the staircase once again to find his newest subordinate staring at him with concered, and ever curious blue eyes. His hair was still blonde, and his motives were still pure, but with the mixing of Caleb's blood with Alois' he was now a member of the pack. "Caleb?" He asked, quietly and with a newfound shyness in his voice because he thought it was not his place to ask questions, but he was just a pup.

"_Alois_." Caleb stated with a warm and velvety voice, it swirled like cream as it flowed through the air and into the boy's mouth and then the back of its throat, Alois inhaled sharply and his cheeks flushed a slight red. He could tell the sensation was exhilarating but Caleb didn't mean to do that. "How are the others?" Caleb asked, his voice resonated through the halls and Elizabeth still stood there, shocked beyond belief… he'd bring her back shortly.

"They are fine, Master."

"Good…" Caleb stated and jammed his hands into his side pockets, which now had holes because of his wounds… which were now healed with the removal of the blades and quick regenerative powers… Claude did it, quick in and quick out… all part of the Spider's plan to devour Claude's soul once and for all. "One more thing, the pack is equal and there are no masters, only brothers." Caleb stated and looked at Alois coldly, who jumped back in response. "You understand this?" Caleb asked and smiled at the blonde boy.

Alois steppered forward and nodded quickly. "Yes… brother." He said and hesitated at first, but he put complete trust in Caleb, such was the way of the Wolves…

"Finni, Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka. We require them to take care of the mansion and Elizabeth but also keep it secure while we're gone." He stated and nodded at Alois, "Tell them this and we'll be on our way to secure Ciel." Caleb stated and his eyebrow twitched slightly, "My only fear is that we'll be too late."

Alois nodded slightly and ran back to the others with a big grin on his face. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed continuously and ran with new speed in his body… sadistic… he would have love for the hunt and follow Caleb's instructions regardless… even if it meant the both of them dying…

_No matter. _He thought with a smug grin and walked to Elizabeth then looked into her empty and cold eyes; frozen with fear… he would melt the ice with his eyes that burned like a wildfire, the brutally hot amber. "Lizzie… It's me… Ciel." He said with a smile, an almost complete imitation of Ciel's voice... she snapped to instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. "Woah, hey… I was asking you if you were okay…" He stated and laid his eyes on the driver with a smirk… his face was one of complete shock as well… he must've seen Caleb simply pull the knives out and act like nothing happened.

"Wh-what?!" Elizabeth exclaimed and pulled away from Caleb's body… "Sorry… wait, who are you?" She asked him, confused. "I… don't remember what happened." Elizabeth announced and Caleb lent nothing more than a smile, after this display he turned his head to the driver.

"You look pretty frightenend… is something wrong?" Caleb asked the driver and Elizabeth displayed curiosity as well, turning her head to the man.

The Driver didn't respond at first. "Ah, sorry M'lady, I was just wondering if you were okay, because you jumped off the Carriage pretty fast there!" He laughed nervously but didn't take a single eye off of Caleb, who smiled innocently.

_Good, he is indeed too afraid to say anything… and nobody will believe a simple carriage driver anyway…_

"At any rate… Elizabeth, stay here with the servants… Lord Trancy and I are going to go obtain Earl Phantomhive, he seems to have been abducted by an insubordinate butler." Caleb told her and kissed her hand, Caleb received a blush, and laughed before leaving her and the driver to it.

"Alois!" He shouted as he neared the door.

"Coming, brother!" He exclaimed and slid down the banister wearing a pair of Ciel's clothing. It looked ridiculous, and tight on the elder Earl. The blond-haired boy laughed as he playfully slid across the hard floor and past Elizabeth, who's expression was bitter because of how Alois was showing off in a house that wasn't even his… he trotted to the door and followed Caleb out as they went on their way… and then they were on the trail of a bug that needed to be stepped on… Caleb didn't care if it rained acid when the spider got crushed by his boot… all he cared for was the completion of his primary objective… and something else…

_Heh heh heh…_

**_A/N: WHOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Please feel free to leave your reviews._**


	8. Intermission One

Intermission:

Thank y'all for reading this far, and I will continue this story as soon as possible, but I just recently started watching the entire Naruto series from the beginning. Which is approximately 500 episodes all numbering up to 23 minutes... So 500(23)/60 = 191 Hours. To put that into days of watching time we divide it by 24 and it = approximately 8 days and I usually only spend 8 hours a day watching the show's episodes... that should come up to a grand total of... a couple of weeks of watching time.

Yeah, I hate math... Regardless. I will post a chapter almost every day and keep you guys posted with information.

Also, I'd like to thank Phantomhivefate (My biggest fan) for their continued support.

-brofist-

**_BEAM! BEAM!_**

Stay cool guys, I'll post a chapter tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter Six: SMELL! BLUSH! CRACK!

**_Chapter Six: Disgusting! BLUSH! CRACK!_**

The sun was bright this day, Caleb could smell the wretched smell of the Spider and the demon known as Hannah. Alois' ex-servant, but now the blond boy was his brother… two children who had their families ripped from their very arms, two children who struggled through hardships and nearly died… only demons supported them and kept them going, whether those demons be divine beings or even men.

Caleb smiled slightly, and he looked over at Alois who was covering his nose and his eyes were wide with horror. "What is that smell?!" He demanded and he looked at Caleb.

"Spider." Caleb stated, and looked at Alois, the amber eyes locked onto him and he laughed at the expression Alois wore.

"Why does it smell so… disgusting?" He asked.

"The scent a demon picks up is different in the way a human smells, demons pick up the scent of violated contracts and corruption… Claude Faustus is what we'd call a rogue demon, he forms contracts but usually just takes the soul when the human stars to value their life or look up to him." Caleb explained to Alois, and the boy's expression grew somber.

"So he was just using me to get to Ciel?" The boy asked and they stopped walking for a moment, Caleb paused and realized why this made Alois feel quite down.

"Yes, but when you were no longer in the equation, Claude decided to simply charge into the Mansion and take Ciel even when he is not entitled to the soul… right now, he just wants Sebastian to find him and make him suffer as he watches his former master's soul get consumed by Claude... this will not turn out well for Claude because Sebastian is loyal to our very own master… but still, he knows the cost of losing a soul, but even if he isn't entitled to the soul… it is something he worked so hard for… he will not allow another demon to steal what he believes is rightfully his, _and I won't allow Claude to kill Ciel, or even Sebastian to consume the soul of Ciel_." Caleb explained, his voice was monotonous until the very last part.

Alois stared at him intently. "You, mean… you're letting me be a part of something so important?" He asked, his eye brightened and so did his expression.

Caleb smiled slightly. "As a matter of fact Alois, I am." He said to the new Alois, he had a purpose, and he was also a demon, Alois was now content, but Caleb could see that the boy still had that same sadistic nature… a need for the hunt, which is why Caleb made him his pack-brother.

"Still… I miss Luka." He mumbled suddenly and looked up to the sky.

"Luka?"

"He was my brother… Claude told me that Sebastian consumed his soul… but I'm not so sure anymore." Alois explained to his newest brother, Caleb and his eyes got watery.

Caleb's expression didn't falter and he smiled at Alois. "Claude lied to you, Sebastian might be evil to the core, but he'd never take a soul so incomplete and young, he refines souls that are beginning to mature or are innocent but engulfed with darkness around them… much like yourself or Ciel." Caleb stated and smirked. "But me, I'd never use somebody who went through the same thing as me..." Caleb said and his eyes turned from mouth-watering amber to a nova-magenta that could steal your heart on eye-contact. Alois inhaled sharply and blushed a deep red when he looked into Caleb's eyes. Caleb could easily see the biting of the bottom lip and the averting of the boy's icy-blue eyes… his eyes got waterier and he wiped the tears away, he beamed and looked at his savior; Caleb Michaelis with an affectionate expression.

_It's the eyes…_

Caleb felt his cheeks grow slightly hotter with the way Alois looked at him, the look was shy and somehow erotic. "_Caleb-" _The boy said, his voice was a submissive whisper and this made Caleb's eye twitch slightly.

_Are you serious… is he even a boy?_

"Keep your guard up," Caleb stated dismissively and swapped his gaze to look into the dense forest, the scent had lead the two of them here and now they awaited the arrival of Sebastian Michaelis, the Black Butler. So they could launch a full-on assault against the-

**_Crack!_**

The demons: Alois and Caleb quickly turned their heads and scanned the area, then they saw it... the unimaginable horror that not even Caleb could look at for very long.

**_A/N: _****Oh my god! What's going on man?! **

**What happened?!**

**I don't even… what?**

**Stay tuned and find out in Chapter SEVEN!**

**As always… -hands paper and pen- Leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 7: Confrontation!

**Chapter Seven: Confrontation**

Alois' eyes were all teary and he finally found somebody who acknowledged him, somebody who wasn't just using him. Caleb actually considered Alois to be just like Caleb, and now they were both the same, demons with a troubled past. He wanted to start sobbing, but he felt butterflies in his stomach and instead he felt heat rush to his face and smiled at his new brother with an expression of content and he saw Caleb blush then try to hide his expression.

"Keep your guard up." He said and turned his head from Alois to look around in the dense forest.

**Crack!**

Alois heard it and turned his head first and laughed as he found himself staring at the head of a deer, wearing a tailcoat and fancy attire. "Sebastian… what's with the new look?"

"I am simply, one hell of a deer." He answered in reply to Alois.

_I wish he was my butler instead of Ciel's… Claude was too cold and never displayed any emotion whatsoever, and Caleb thought Claude would've killed me._

Alois laughed, and Caleb held a hand up for him to stop.

_Fearing for my safety? Or…_

Caleb waited for Sebastian to answer Alois' first question a little more seriously. "Yes, this deer head is quite stuffy, but it is the master's order, he told _me_ to stay out of sight and that he never wants to see my face again, so the only way to make sure he has no proof that I was within his sight and that he doesn't see my face… I have worn this." He explains and points with both index fingers at the deer head.

Caleb nodded slowly. "Now that that is set aside, let's get on the move."

"Wait a moment…" Sebastian stated and appeared behind Caleb, Alois watched, his eyes were wide with excitement.

"You wouldn't happen to have a hand in the abduction of Ciel, would you?" He asked Caleb and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Caleb seemed to growl and turned his head, his eyes were like bonfires, emitting flames that ripped through the air around him and his face was twisted in an expression of complete and utter outrage.

"Apologies." He said to Caleb and removed his hand from the man's shoulder; whose expression became indifferent once again.

Caleb smiled. "Don't worry about it, and to be honest, no… I didn't." He said and laughed before walking towards the tower which lay before them.

Alois snuck up behind Caleb and poked his shoulder to test the water. No reaction. "Hey Alois." Caleb said and he laughed happily.

_That's weird. _He thought to himself, then Sebastian snuck up behind Alois and poked his shoulder, Alois felt his left eye twitch and he spun around and looked at Caleb with a frown, and his eyes got really hot. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Alois shouted at Sebastian who looked at Alois indifferently, but then suddenly smiled and let out an amused chuckle.

"So that's what he did to you." Sebastian said, the deer head looked almost tasty to Alois' eyes and he saw Caleb and the world around him as being completely red, the pain came into his head at full-force and knocked on the insides of his skull.

_What is this?! _The inexperienced demon thought to himself and gripped his head and let out a pained cry, this pain was excruciating, and it was caused by Sebastian poking him? What had he done?

"Alois, stop thinking." Caleb stated and Alois' mind instantly went blank with complete and utter obedience, why did he just obey him like that… the pain slowly began to subside and he lowered his hands from his eyes and let them fall to his sides, he was relieved that it went away. He opened his eyes again and looked back up at Sebastian. Whom wore a deer-head with black eyes and an indifferent expression.

"You see, Caleb is a wolf. And he mixed his blood with yours, so the blood that he mixed with yours expanded throughout your body, replacing your old blood, transforming into a demon and without your knowledge you started to become a clone of him, in terms of blood-line… and now you and he are blood-brothers… but he is the Alpha and will do what's best for his line of demon… he's also the boss." Sebastian explained to Alois and patted the boy on the head who was about to lash out at him, but Sebastian started stroking Alois' hair and then let his hand guide itself to the boy's cheek, Alois started to get excited and looked happily at Sebastian, he closed his eyes contently and-

_STOP!_

Alois' reflexes kicked in and he pulled away with a growl, Sebastian would not treat him like an obedient dog. That made Alois want to kill Sebastian again, and he hated himself for drooling slightly at the thought of the pleasure the petting of his hair brought.

"Sebastian." Caleb stated, with a forced and aggressive smile. "Get your hands off the pup or the pack will gnaw your arms off." He said and let out a brief and hate-filled chuckle.

Sebastian did not reply at first, and quite frankly; Caleb didn't care because the guy was wearing a deer-head.

"Fair, Caleb _Michaelis._" The Butler said with a slight grin and then looked at Alois, "Though I must inquire… why is Alois wearing the master's clothing?"

"Because of his curious and playful nature… he also likes the way Ciel smells." Caleb stated, and paused for a moment and then Sebastian nodded slightly, with an amused smirk on his face.

_HOW DOES CALEB KNOW?!_

"Were I not considerate of my own kind, I would consider that a repulsive gesture, but I find that Alois is nothing more than a newborn demon… and despite my growing hatred for the young earl I gather that he is now one of us and I must obey our customs…" He said and it sounded like he held a slight smirk in his voice.

Alois' left eye twitched and then they were off to the tower, charging forward at extremely high-speeds. Alois even whooped because he thought this was fun. It felt like last night when he first started to be able to move this fast… oh wait.

_Now I'm gonna kill Claude because he's stupid, and deserves to die! Just like everyone else in that village…_

**_A/N: _****Hey guys, new chapter today, sent a PM to a certain Reviewer, and sorry about the massive amounts of progress I'm making… (Sarcasm)**

**Oh yeah, if you want me to answer any questions in regards to the story because it confuses. Post them in a review and I will edit accordingly and post that I made edits in the next authors notes at the beginning of a chapter… then I will post notes and answer any other questions you have in a review at the end of a chapter.**

**Hint, They're currently on the scent-trail of Claude and Hannah… but where's the triplets ey?**

**Oh yeah. Do you guys want to learn more about Caleb's history?**


	11. Chapter 8: Divine Intervention!

**Chapter Eight: Divine Intervention!**

_So this is the newest chapter of my journey, it was long and perilous from before this. It only gets worse… because immortality is not as easy as it sounds. When you become immortal, people think you're a freak and banish you from your home, over and over again. Especially when you enter a bloodlust after not devouring a soul… for a very long time._

"So this is where he's hiding?" Caleb asked, his voice was nothing more than a whisper, he wanted to chuckle at the distastefullness of Claude. A random tower in the middle of nowhere most likely filled with creepy-crawlies. Caleb shuddered at the thought of those puny little bugs that could form a swarm and kill a grown man.

"I guess it suits him… little spider."

"I wouldn't call a demon spider little." Sebastian stated, he still wore that damned deer-head.

"Compared to me he is."

"I would like to see that."

"It is an eventuality." Caleb responded and stepped forward, and walked with Alois and Sebastian to the door, Alois, despite his sadism and new abilities was unusually quiet, so Caleb turned his head to find the boy fidgeting with his fingers and his eyes were closed. He was obviously concentrating and wore a frown as he did.

"Something wrong, Alois?" Caleb asked the blonde-haired boy and then his eyes snapped open and Alois stared at Caleb.

"Yes, there is." He responded and then averted his eyes nervously with a slight single chuckle. "I know it'll probably seem ridiculous but-" He began but was cut off as Caleb turned his head away again.

"You're afraid of the dark." He finished Alois' sentence and then knocked on the door.

_I was too, once._ Caleb thought, then finished knocking on the massive and rotting door that was barely even standing. It was common courtesy to knock before you-

**_SMASH!_**

-smash the door down. Caleb blinked once and the splinters of door fell to the ground… then, he stepped inside.

It was dark in here, zero lighting but even so… Caleb could still see the woven webs of Claude sharp and unbreakable webs that could easily decapitate or dismember. "See them?" Caleb asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked around in response and nodded slowly. "Those…" He answered and nodded, but then his head twitched and he spun around.

**_VR-R-RRRROOOOOOOOOM!_**

Caleb turned and found the same Reaper from before standing before the trio of demons with a massive weapon that seemed to strike fear into even Caleb's heart. "Death scythe?" He asked and noted that this was the Grim-reaper he had encountered when he devoured the drunk's soul…

_Oh god… it burned so much… it tasted like glass in my mouth, that was an awful soul._

…this stupid, and pathetic reaper had initially taken a single punch to the face and flew back a couple meters, why did… this man in woman's clothing have a weapon of such caliber?

"That's right…" He said with a grin. "The names Grell Sutcliffe and demon-slaying is one of my hobbies!" She said and with that Caleb's expression darkened slightly.

"You can't hope to kill me with _that._" He said with a laugh and then his eyes lost their amber warmth and slowly faded into a shade of magenta that burned brighter with each passing second. He felt the power start coursing through his body.

"Oooo, Feisty aren't you?! Let's dance!" Grell stated and charged at Caleb with his Death-scythe raised high, a chain blade that'd cut through him in a moment's notice.

Caleb raised a single hand, and held it in the direction of Grell, and the crimson-reaper brought the weapon down upon Caleb… whose life flashed before his very eyes.


	12. Chapter Nine: Origin

Chapter Nine: Origins…

The fire only had embers burning this night, the remaining members of Caleb's family had long since run out of wood, and Caleb sat wrapped in blankets and his breath was visible to his eyes, but he was ecstatic despite his condition and how his mother was shivering, her teeth visibly chattered but she had denied to allow him to give her his blankets.

Caleb looked at his mother with an excited smile but also concerned eyes, it was the day before Christmas and she had managed to buy him a present, his eyes filled with tears of happiness… his friends had always called him a crybaby, and said that he got all emotional whenever somebody he cared about went to great lengths just to make him happy. They said it less politely of course, but most of his friends were dead and now… he would end up just like them.

He suddenly started coughing and the pain in his chest forced his tears to fall. It was earlier that day the doctor spoke to mother about how he only had a few more days of life left at best, he had been hidden around the corner while they whispered, but he heard every word of it. "I'm sorry, mother_._" Caleb apologized and looked at his mom through teary eyes with blurry vision, he wasn't strong enough, he failed his mom... and now he was going to die because he was weak and his mother would suffer the most.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Caleb. You're going to be fine." She stated and her eyes teared up. He could tell, and knew that she was lying to him… but he didn't mind… he didn't want to anyways. Who could tell their second-born that they were going to die? "You'll be fine…" She whispered again, this time she was whispering it for herself.

Caleb smiled slightly, and nodded. "Yes mother." He responded with a false smile, and stood up and started to walk upstairs, he felt tired, more so than usual… but he'd open his presents tomorrow!

When he arrived at the top step he sluggishly made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed, entering deep sleep… after coughing hysterically for the next three minutes.

…the next day…

Caleb slowly opened his eyes, and he was still alive, the sun was shining through his blinds and directly onto his face. The boy sighed and waited for himself to cough up his morning blood, it had become routine after so many days of suffering… but, no cough came. His eyes opened slightly wider and he threw himself out of bed. He then charged to the other side of his room and opened the door to his room to find himself staring up at a man wearing spectacles and a cold-expression, his clothes were pretty snazzy.

"Huh?" Caleb looked up at him curiously and paused. "W-who are you?" He asked and the man smiled slightly, adjusting his spectacles with a strange spear.

"I am William T. Spears, I am a grim reaper and I was sent here to collect your soul because you were scheduled to die this morning."

Caleb's eyes widened with shock at this man's intrusion… and the fact that he said he was a grim reaper. "Mom!" He cried out, he felt his heart start beating faster and the panic built-up within him.

"She's dead." Spears stated bluntly and he closed his eyes and then looked at the boy. "I will make it quick, just don't resist." The man stated, mom was dead? He inhaled sharply with the frankness the man gave. This feeling felt worse than his morning cough, a ever present pain as his head ached, and it felt like his heart had just been ripped from his body, then chewed up and spit out by some sick sack of worthless scum that deserved to die, he sobbed.

"It's not true." Caleb stated, his words were forced out of him and he choked, then let out a growl and he felt his eyes grow hotter as more tears fell to the ground. "It's NOT TRUE!" He started sobbing harder and William lashed out at the boy with his spear… and it struck him in the chest, blood dripped from the boy's chest who cried out in shock.

He did not fall however, he simply gasped with shock as his body was pierced by this spear, and he gasped for breath… but he couldn't inhale. "MOM!" He managed to scream in a choked cry. It was then that he fell to his knees, and grasped the spear; his vision was beginning to fade.

Caleb started choking and watched as he coughed up blood, and he smiled slightly, licking the blood from his bottom lip, he was now in a bloodlust…

_There it was… his morning blood…_

…The boy grasped the spear and let out a pained growl as he pulled the blade from his flesh, his expression was angered. "I…" He grunted with effort and the blade exited the wound, blood flowed out of it quickly and sickened Caleb, but he noticed the wound close and he felt his eyes grow even hotter, his hand started to glow and he felt the blade turn to liquid in his hand. "Will…" He stated through still-gritted teeth and the man looked at him with a frightened expression. "Kill…" Caleb added and he felt himself grow hungry, and this man was beginning to look like an enrapturing meal… but the man turned to run. "You." Caleb said with a higher-pitched and playful voice. He started laughing playfully.

Then he was engulfed in darkness.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Caleb stood absent-mindedly next to the body of his mother, she was in the center of some sort of summoning circle, and her eyes were closed… she looked at peace. A note lay in her hands that were crossed on her chest. Caleb's eyes were watery again and he didn't know what was going on… what was he? Why did he want to eat William T. Spears? Why did he want to find somebody?

He opened the letter… and read it…

_You're a demon, _

_Caleb, I know you will find it hard to believe but I offered my soul to the Raven in exchange for your life… the only way to make sure you lived your life to the fullest was to give mine up, do not look for your Brother, but instead search for the Demon-Raven known to me as Sebastian Michaelis._

_Do not hate him… It was my decision and it was the only way… He's now the closest thing you've ever had to a father, granting you immortality and life as a demon…_

_I'm sorry if you hate me for this, but I didn't know what else to do._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. Live your life._

"I'm… a what?" He asked and dropped the letter and stood in shock for quite some time… he wasn't sure how long but the sun set and rose several times before he finally left the house and wandered aimlessly and without purpose, all the while engulfed in a blinding fog with a numb body. He was sure that he killed people once in a while…

**Present Day…**

He smirked as he held the death-scythe with a single hand that glowed as it was encased with what looked like glorious purple flames that stopped the weapon itself in its tracks, the chain of Grell's weapon was slowly grinded away against the hot and seemingly indestructible power of Caleb's single hand. Grell's eyes went cold, and his expression hardened, he was sweating and Caleb could see that despite this creatures status it was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "I don't have time for you reaper." Caleb stated and grasped the Death-scythe with his flames and the weapon started to glow a blinding bright yellow.

"…" Grell stared at Caleb with the same frozen expression. In turn, Caleb stood valiantly and offered nothing more than a sparkle grin. Causing Grell to blush furiously, at this Caleb forced his hand through the blade of Grell's death-scythe as it melted, "A thousand flames of death!" Caleb shouted and aimed to smack the palm of his hand against Grell's forehead, whose nose started bleeding and-

**_WHAM!_**

The impact sent teeth chattering vibrations throughout Caleb's arm and Grell was gone in an instant, flying back with the velocity comparable to a bullet and the reaper smashed into the nearest tree and those behind it, but only after flying about fifty meters from the inside of the tower, into the clearing at the base of the tower and finally shooting past the path the clearing lead to.

"Remarkable…" Sebastian stated quietly and Caleb let his left brow twitch as he noticed the nose of the deer head enter his peripheral vision… but he wasn't done yet…

The shockwave from the blast exploded from the tips of his fingers with such force that Sebastian Michaelis and the Newborn Demon-puppy Alois Trancy were both sent flying into the walls on each side of Caleb Michaelis.

Caleb let out a single soft sigh and with the explosion from his fingers he stopped glowing purple. He then jammed his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes as he started upon the flight of stairs that led to the top of the tower. Whoop, just like the bad guy to make everyone walk up the stairs in a futile effort to tire them out before they eventually got to the top… in this case it was most likely riddled with traps and other awful things that would most likely kill the trio as they advanced. "Come on, he'll be awake in three days… which doesn't give us much time." Caleb said with the same vibrant voice as always, calm and collected… he just physically raped a Reaper… well, it looked like Grell sort of enjoyed it, and it's not rape if you like it… right?

Meanwhile, Alois watched Caleb begin his ascent, breathing heavily and his eyes were wide with, awe, shock and excitement… his heart was pounding. "That… Was… AWESOME!" He exclaimed and charged after Caleb and ascended as well.

Sebastian pretended to not be impressed, "A demon ascending stairs… how dreadful." He said quietly, his voice was hesitant, as though he was trying to forget to remember to remember to forget something… probably what he just witnessed.

"Hey Sebastian, I like cats." Caleb stated, and Sebastian seemed to teleport to Caleb's side and nodded slowly.

"I'm with you until the end."


	13. Chapter 10: Arduous, Painful Torture

Chapter Ten: The Long and Painful Torture

Ciel Phantomhive, last remaining member of the Phantomhive blood-line, guard dog of the queen and seeker of revenge, could taste the blood in his mouth, Claude had tortured him with the support of that stupid, bitch… Hannah. They were both demons and they both deserved to die!

Sebastian Michaelis, he could no longer rely on him become he was no longer bound to Ciel by the contract… but the seal still remained. Ciel could not grasp an understanding of this, because Caleb had told him that-

**WHACK!**

-The stupid bitch slapped him again, and abruptly ended his thoughts. "You. Will. Die." Ciel said through gritted teeth and frowned, but he didn't let his emotions run amok. He could admit that he was angry, but he'd never stoop as low as somebody who threatened two demons who were intent on making Sebastian Michaelis suffer and then devour Ciel's soul.

This frightened him, and that's all thanks to that sicko that dressed Ciel right before he became Claude's hostage… He kind of liked how classy Caleb was, and his nonchalant attitude, he was obviously hiding his own pain and playing the tough-cool-guy act… Ciel's eyes watered slighty, because quite frankly; so was he.

"Don't make such ridiculous accusations, and sit there and take the pain as it comes… we're simply tenderizing you as we wait for your little Demon Butler to show up... don't worry, it shouldn't be long now." Claude stated and adjusted his spectacles, while his mouth twisted into a sick, and sadistic grin that could make you feel butterflies in your stomach…

_SEBASTIAN!_ Ciel wanted to scream and tears welled up in his eyes, he wanted to cry and scream for Sebastian to come and help him, the pain hurt and he didn't want it, he missed it when Sebastian was there to read him… a bedtime story… or make him desserts that tasted so sweet, and absolutely delicious.

_Sebastian… how could a demon possibly do so much for me… and be such a companion… but only want my soul… does it really matter that much?_

The tears rolled down his face and he started sobbing, "Sebastian…" He whimpered and his bottom lip quivered. Claude smirked and started to chuckle at Ciel… what a sick sack of-

**_WHAM!_**

The door had slowly opened at first, but Caleb had a spasm of strength and instead of sneaking in slowly and subtly, the door smashed against the interior wall and he chuckled nervously. "Hey guys…" He stated and Ciel brightened up a bit, happy that at least Caleb had managed to come through. "Whoo!" Caleb stated, and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, he was missing bits and pieces of clothing, hear and there… and it looked like all he was wearing were simply shreds… "That's some pretty nice defense you got there… but it looks like you let some creeps get past them." He said with a slight laugh and slowly got back to his feet, his face was cut up with some small incisions that seemed to add up… but they slowly began to heal right before their eyes.

Ciel stifled a laugh mixed with sobs and his tears were absolute hatred and joy all at the same time, it was a lot for Ciel to take in at the moment… but then his eyes locked onto Alois, whose eyes were a furious purple, and the blonde elder earl wasn't looking at Ciel in utter hatred… he was looking at Claude and Hannah with complete and utter hatred for what they had done… then there was the man in the tail-coat, neatly cared for and his clothing was perfectly aligned as well… but there was something different about the man, perhaps it was the face…

_SEBASTIAN!_

Ciel would've charged forward and hugged Sebastian, if he were not so tightly bound and strewn across the floor on a chair that he flipped over on after the first fifty whacks in the face, but that didn't matter anymore. Sebastian was here. "Sebastian, this is an order… I've had my revenge and now I want you to kill Claude, and Hannah and devour my soul, as per the contract you are my butler, and until you devour my soul, you will Always be my butler!" Ciel shouted and Sebastian wore a deer head.

"Understood master," He said and bowed his head.

"I'm standing right here you idiot." Claude stated, his voice was cold and emotionless. "Don't think killing me will be that easy." He added after a brief moment of hesitation, notable to even Ciel…

Ciel watched as Sebastian charged forward and Caleb grinned as he snuck past them with Alois, bypassing the fight. He saw Caleb whisper something the the Blondie and before he knew it, Caleb was kneeling down next to Ciel with a blade in his hands, he slowly raised the blade and slowly dragged the dull end against Ciel's abdomen. He saw the craved look into Caleb's eyes, he was currently fighting blood-lust as of now, but then he pulled the blade from Ciel's body and looked Ciel in the eyes. "Your blood… is intoxicating… I feel like such a vampire." He whispered and cut his lip, and blood dripped from Caleb's lip onto the floor and Ciel's eyes widened with horror… Caleb leaned closer with an expressionless face and slowly… Ciel shut his eyes tightly-

_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

-and Caleb pressed his lips against Ciel's and Ciel felt the blood gush out of his own bottom lip as Caleb bit it, causing Ciel to yelp because of the pain inflicted by his lip being cut open by Caleb's teeth. Ciel felt his eye twitch… and his hands started shaking, heat built up in his face and ears... Caleb's eyes were shining a devious amber and Alois cut Ciel lose, glaring at Caleb.

_Was his soul being sucked out of his body? Yes… that was surely it… but his body started to feel warmer, and warmer as though a great sickness were passing through his body… and this heat started at his lips and expanded throughout._

His heart was pounding and he felt a little queasy, Ciel grabbed Caleb by the collar of the jacket and weakly stared into his eyes. "You're sick." He stated and blacked out.

Caleb grinned, and Alois grimaced, Sebastian slowly turned his head with the deer head, Claude swallowed hard and adjusted his spectacles, Hannah simply watched with one of the most horrified expressions ever… Ciel was out cold.

"HEY!" Exclaimed Alois and pointed at Caleb's face, he turned his gaze on Alois with a smile.

"What?" He asked and slung Ciel over his shoulder and looked for an exit, and he found one, a window by which he could smash through and tumble a few dozen meters to the ground.

**_SMASH!_**

"Master!"

[IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ]

**_A/N: It was once said that one can only become demon through the mixing of blood for the victim with the culprit… with the exception of a contract._**

**_Their lips were both bleeding… and Caleb got a little excited because he has a blood-fetish and all that jazz… so he mixed their blood, in a less painful fashion, it'd be a bother to open two new wounds when Ciel's lip is already bleeding from being punched in the face so much, right? –nervous laugh- I'm such a criminal… -sadness- Ah well, Ciel is 12-13 I think and Caleb is 15-16… in terms of how they look._**

**_And I'm rambling again. All thanks to my morals. Whoop!_**

**_Regardless, it had a little more effect on Ciel than anticipated because of his new-found emotions that he has no control over… what is it? Puberty? No… the unlocking of emotions he couldn't access. Though, puberty would probably be a better excuse… IT's BOTH!_**

**_But don't worry. It's not gonna turn into one of those cheesy one-shot love-stories that we all have read far too many of… UNLESS… of course, that's what the fans want…_**

**_Meh heh… heh heh heh… HEH HEH! _**

**_Nah._**

**_Regardless, HATERS GONNA HATE!_**

**_Obsidian Out! Until next time at least…_**

**_ heh. Heh. Heh._**


	14. Intermission Two

Intermission Two

So, I've gotten to episode 120ish of Naruto, and I've managed to keep writing chapters for this story. Cool huh?

Regardless, I know where to continue from this point and I will continue to work more efficiently on this fan-fiction. At any rate, as to not leave thee in the dark, I've decided to inform you that I will be begin writing another fan-fiction. So, for the time being you are left wondering what happens next… for those of you that care, anyway.

_Sigh, sigh._

**_Caleb: Can I tell them?_**

HEH HEH- TELL THEM WHAT?!

**_Caleb: You have writers block._**

__Blasphemy.

Obsidian Out.


	15. Chapter 11: The Brothel -grin-

Chapter Eleven: The Brothel

**Fifty years Ago, England**

White-hair glowed in the well-lit room, the red paint of the pillars mixed with the golden paint of nearly everything else, excluding the chandelier that hung above his head, Caleb Frost was showing off again, and people were heading off to rooms to do that adult thing again…

_I'm too sexy for my shirt… but I'll wear it anyway._

Normally, people go into rooms to… you know what, and being a child-at-heart Caleb Frost, or Michaelis as he had come to be known wasn't having any of that stuff in the main hall. Regardless, They called him frost because of his snow white hair, and his stunning appearance.

His clients were always bitter and older men, who couldn't even be angry around the white-haired boy, but sometimes there was the enrapturing woman who gave him a tip for being: _Such a good boy._ He became infatuated with them, but knew his place. He was just another employee, and his services were employed by his newest Master, Lady Elegant. As she called herself.

Caleb smiled slightly and twirled the glass around his hand and fingers, then he tossed it upwards and shook the man's drink, then he heard the faint tip of glass against metal as it barely touched the chandelier and began it's descent. Caleb caught the glass before it smashed against the counter, using only two fingers. Then he poured the drink and placed it on the counter. Smiling at the man innocently with his eyes closed.

_That's right… we have a bar, and I'm the tender. Disappointing, right?_

"Eh, show-off." The man grunted and took the drink and then looked at the nearest half-naked woman and grabbed her-

**_Slap!_**

_Oh, boy… this could get… interesting._

-The man was slapped across the face, but not by the employee that he was trying to… touch inappropriately… in a brothel. "Sorry kind-sir. My hand slipped." Caleb stated with as innocent a smile as ever.

The man slowly turned his head and glared at the white-haired boy, dressed in a fancy tunic, covering his white dress-shirt, topped, or bottomed with black dress-pants and well-shined shoes.

Caleb opened his eyes and looked up on the second level at his Master, Lady Elegant and she smiled at him, and tilted her head slightly, he lip-read what she said. _Place your bets…_

Caleb smiled slightly. "Ye' Wanna fight, yah little bastard!" The drunk shouted, speech slurred and his eyes were already half-closed. It wouldn't take very long, but he'd drag it on just so his lady could as profit as much as she could from this endeavour.

"Wait, sir!" He said and was grabbed by the collar and ripped from his side of the counter, none of the guards reacted because they knew all too well that it was simply a ruse.

_Thanks guys._

"Yer mine!" The man grunted and threw Caleb across the table, it was now time for the chief of security to be the bad guy gambler.

"Place your bets!" He shouted throughout the hall and Caleb smashed against one of the tables, and cried out in pain.

_Okay… maybe I exaggerated a little with that…_

"Fifty on the drunk!"

"A hundred!"

"Sixty!"

"Seventy"

…and it went on and on until the total amount was approximately Thirteen-thousand in cold-hard cash. Where these guys got that much money was beyond Caleb, but only the richest and most corrupt came to this Brothel… usually just when they were travelling so they never actually caught on to what happened here, and there was actually a reason for that. Most of them were so drunk they never remembered what happened… but we told them bets were placed, a fight was fought and they wasted all their money… honest gambling… in a manner of speaking.

Caleb slowly sat up and brushed his coat off, with a smile on his face. "I did say sorry, did I not… kind sir?" Caleb asked and removed his spectacles, and placed them on the table. He then stared at the man through amber eyes that looked so very innocent and enrapturing, but then Caleb's expression darkened into a frown and he charged the drunk.

"Oof!" The man grunted as Caleb slammed his fist into the man's abdomen, he was trying to block his face, which was the same mistake everyone else made when they fought him. Sure the face was closest to the nerve-center of every human but, sprawling onto to the ground and dying from internal bleeding was so much more satisfying. The man coughed up blood on Caleb's shirt and the boy growled, as he straightened his hand and dug into the man's stomach, his fingers stabbed upwards and he cut into the flesh, laughing quietly as he grasped the man's heart and crushed it in his grasp.

"Caleb! That's enough!" She shouted, and his eyes widened with shock at what he did and he pulled his hand free, then shook the blood off before bowing to his master.

"Yes, my master." He said, and gritted his teeth then his face twisted into a sickening smile, he blinked once and forced the expression away… he hated himself for being so lustful for the suffering of others, he often tried to fight the impulse to be evil, like those other sick sacks of... trash that could call themselves entities, stupid demons.

_I try to fight myself… but that just… I don't know how to do anything right. I've failed myself…_

"It seems… I killed him." He said with an innocent smile, it was all a ruse, if these humans were smart enough… they'd see the guilt and suffering in his eyes, accompanied by endless despair and loneliness… a loneliness that no human could ever understand….


	16. Chapter 12: Unfolding

Chapter Twelve: Unfolding...

1888 London, England

Gabriel sniffed the air and yawned quietly, and then stretched. He then turned his head and looked at the nearest companion of his. A Fellow demon.

_Heh heh, I wouldn't say fellow. But they're all I got to go out and grab Caleb… and kill those other two._

Gabriel yawned even louder as he took a step forward and then yawned once more. "H'okaay!" He stated and started following Caleb's scent, it started with the dead guy, then the wandering and finally this weird crap… what was this? Hmm, he must've been off making friends… I must've really made him mad… I did tell him I'd teach him that new trick… or maybe it was the scolding… or even worse… he didn't think of Gabriel as a brother. "Let's go." Gabriel said and took quick steps forward, his white-hair glistened in the moonlight and he was essentially a mirror image of Caleb.

Gabriel jammed his hands in his pockets and advanced on the street, it was dark, and nobody was around. "I can't believe you're so willing to bring your brother back to _him…"_ One of the Demons stated, his name was Jerome, and the guy acted like a vampire… his skin was the palest, his eyes were always blood-red with a longing hunger… just like everyone elses, except Gabriel's.

"Neither did I." Gabriel said and shrugged nonchalantly.

_The question is… will I let that happen?_

"Let it be known… that if you get in the way of the mission, you are nothing more than a useless obstacle and will be destroyed as fast as you can say Brahmin." The next demon stated bluntly, the one to his left this time. She was Alice, and spent a lot of time accepting contracts from Japan, or the Middle-east. She seldom came to Europe, stating it was too sad and glum of a country, which is indeed coming from a demon.

Gabriel grunted, he thought Europe was awesome, he was born there, but when he was sixteen decided to travel to Canada to see the world. His boat hadn't made it far before a glacier hit it, and they all sank. Yet, he survived… and when he washed up on shore a man approached and offered him a position at some sort of mansion as a servant; Gabriel politely declined, despite his condition and the man wearing butler-attire on the beach smiled then handed him a letter. This letter; Stated that Caleb had gotten far too ill and she wanted Gabriel to be safe, so instead of letting the two of them die. She condemned the twins to an eternity of immortality, by making a contract with Sebastian Michaelis.

Gabriel yawned ever louder and looked for a carriage, because he wasn't in the mood for running or walking all the way to this one person's house… he looked down at the note because he forgot what the name was.

_Phantomhive Estate, home of Earl Ciel Phantom hive, born 1875… that means this kid is thirteen? Hmmm, he's also the owner of a toy company, and likes sweets. That's awesome._

Gabriel folded the note and shoved it in his pocket and yawned once more. "Somebody find us a carriage and we'll be on our way." He ordered and then resignedly leaned against the wall before taking a glance at the third demon that was tagging along with them, he often ran off and did stuff on his own and returned without us even realizing it. Everyone always referred to him as the Champion of The Obsidian, but in reality, his name was Casper and he wore a hood and mask to hide his face, but his eyes constantly glowed red. Casper was evil, and it sent chills crawling up Gabriel's spine, this Casper character was bad news for everyone.

Gabriel hated that feeling, and decided to get rid of it even for a few minutes. "Casper, your turn." Gabriel stated with a smile and Casper turned his gaze to Gabriel.

"Yes… it is… indeed." He stated slowly as though he had a grin on his face when he said that, this guy's voice was quiet and raspy with just a hint of shadowed intent.

Then Casper slowly faded from sight as his body suddenly faded and was replaced with what looked like black cloth, then it was gone and Gabriel closed his eyes for the first time in what felt like years. He let out a deep breath that he realized he'd been holding in… but why? The guy was a master of killing rogue demons… maybe that was it.

Gabriel closed his eyes and contemplated for a short time and remembered a conversation he had with Caleb, that was when they first met. Under such awful circumstances as well, he had just tracked him down to a Brothel…

_Gabriel's stomach knotted as he walked up the stone-steps wearing a hood and a mask over his face, his eyes, a focused amber and sweat beaded on his forehead, but he ignored it… it was then he pulled the door open ever quietly and stepped inside and kept his eyes his eyes adjusted he looked to the clock, It was six in the morning and a boy with white hair was lying face down on the bar counter, exhausted, and his clients were sitting down on the chairs as well, with their faces also plastered to the counter. For some reason, the white-haired boy made it look graceful, he wasn't snoring, and his breathing was soft. Gabriel could tell that much and he made way towards the tender._

_"Hey," He poked the bartender on the arm, and the boy's eyes shot open and he stood up straight fully-alert, Gabriel stifled a laugh as the- Caleb. "I've been looking for you." Gabriel stated, and suddenly a grin appeared on his face, but Caleb had massive black circles under his eyes and his vision must've been blurred… or it was probably the fact that he was wearing a hood and a mask, because Caleb showed no signs of recognition._

_"Can I help you?" Caleb asked, and turned, he ran some water from the tap and filled a glass. After filling this glass with water, he threw his head back and dumped it on his face… then the boy gasped and inhaled sharply, pretty cold water then._

_That Caleb, always behaving so strangely._

_…Gabriel chuckled and then Caleb turned to face his brother he was unaware of, he planted his elbows on the counter and stared Gabriel in the eyes, he looked resigned, and lost, did he no longer have any purpose?_

_Gabriel removed his hood and pulled the mask down and beamed a smile with closed eyes. "Hey, squirt." Gabriel stated and opened his eyes once again. Caleb was shocked, and his eyes had that same sparkle in them as before._

_"Brother!" He exclaimed and hugged Gabriel, ripping the elder-twin from his side of the counter and over to Caleb's side._

Gabriel smiled slightly and then snapped back to reality, but he felt quite fatigued… he wanted to close his eyes and-

**_YAAAAAAWN!_**

-he yawned louder than ever before and then he found himself lying in bed...

_What the hell? I fell asleep again?_

He was in a dimly lit room, and the demon sat in the corner, Alice. Her face was obscured and Jerome and Casper were nowhere to be found. "You're awake." She stated, and Gabriel rolled over.

_Nope._

He stated and fell asleep instantly… Caleb could take care of himself for now.


	17. Chapter 13: Falling together

Chapter Thirteen: Falling Apart

Sebastian Michaelis watched with relative contempt as Claude pushed him aside like a nuisance when Caleb tried to escape with the soul and life of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian knew Caleb was planning to do something… but Sebastian was now bound by Ciel's order until he devoured his soul. This was not going well… Sebastian closed his eyes and accepted his fate, Caleb was sprawled across the floor, desperately trying to get back to his feet, while Alois had the worst of it, he spat up blood and choked on it because Claude jammed one of his trademark golden knives into the boy's abdomen. Claude then let go of the blade and grabbed his throat, and hard. Claude then lifted the boy with one hand into the air, Alois struggled and kicked at Claude with his feet and his eyes were wide with fear of dying… Sebastian did not like Alois, but he wasn't going to let an ally be killed by such a worthless and repulsive arachnid such as Claude, even Alois was worth more than the golden eyed freak.

Sebastian, "Caleb." Sebastian stated and transmitted his words into the boy's mind. "Come on, wake up you imbecile." He stated, and there was no response. That could only mean one thing; it was all over for Alois Trancy. Sebastian watched with as cold and hateful a stare as per usual when Claude sneered.

"Did you really think you could defeat me? _Your highness?!_" He demanded, his voice was empty up until his eyes became bloodshot and as he walked towards the window of the top level of Claude's tower, he choked Alois even harder, and the boy eyes were watery with tears, then it happened. The spider threw the boy through the window and it shattered into small shards of glass that created small incisions on Alois as he began his descent, he was to meet the ground head on, a mutilating fate, not even Sebastian could sustain himself after that, after his bones were reduced to gravel, the only thing to save him would be days of rest.

"**_CALEB!" _**Alois screamed, but it was futile… to Sebastian.

…

"**_CALEB!"_** The voice brought Caleb back to reality and he looked around, his vision had faded, his face had been smashed into a wall which was shattered by his skull, it should've been the other way around.

Caleb glanced left to right, he was looking for blondie, but only found a shattered window and a trail of blood leading to it. With the realization; Caleb's expression darkened, and he placed the palm of his hand against the nearest wall, it was cold and hard which was to be expected from a wall made of stone. He shook off these stupid thoughts then charged for the window, even with the golden blade still stuck into his knee, and as he was about to jump Claude called to him, he turned his head slightly.

"It's futile, don't you know?" Claude asked, wearing some hideous and smug look on his face, the man adjusted his spectacles, and Caleb leapt from the side of the building. Claude didn't look the same… he was obsessed, and insanely so.

_I do not leave my friends to die… even if it costs me my life._

"Hang on, Blondie!" Caleb shouted in mid fall and winced in pain as a piece of glass pierced his eye, and he lost sight in it. He wanted to panic, but knew he couldn't, not now anyways. He watched Alois, the boy was crying in mid-fall with his eyes closed as he prepared for the worst… the ground got closer and closer, then Caleb grasped his hand and pulled him into his arms, and twisted so Alois was lying on top of his.

Caleb closed both eyes, and smashed into the ground, Alois sounded like he took a blow to the chest, but was relatively okay. Caleb on the other hand couldn't breathe and when he tried to inhale, all that happened was gurgling.

Caleb wanted to scream, and he tried to, but all that came up was a thick flood of blood, every bone in his body ached and Alois slowly opened his eyes now warm and enrapturing blue eyes, completely watery with gratefulness, Caleb watched them with a smile. "Caleb…" Alois sobbed, and placed his hand on the white-haired demon-boy's cheek. His eye was glowing a dim purple, one of them was punctured by glass, he let his head fall backwards and Alois felt Caleb's cheek grow cold as he was engulfed by blackness, Alois closed his eyes, and hugged Caleb's head, sobbing his eyes out. He just wanted to die, he didn't deserve to be saved by Caleb like this.

_I'm so weak! I'm sorry Caleb!_

"I tried to protect you from Claude… I should've said something, but he was too fast… and when I managed to get him off of you, to quit smashing your head into the wall… he almost killed me…" Alois managed to quiet and loud sobs. "Don't leave me!"

Meanwhile…

Sebastian was struggling with Hannah and she shot him a few times in the chest with her pistol, "I suppose this is where I say ouch, isn't it miss house-maid?" He asked and smiled, his voice had a hint of dangerous contempt and growing hatred.

"You took my MASTER from me!" The maid growled, she wore an eyepatch, though Sebastian was oblivious as to why, demons regenerated at an alarming rate.

"And you, My lady, utterly destroyed my tail-coat." Sebastian stated, and his eyes lost all expression, becoming nothing more than devoid but beautiful eyes they were like fuchsia flowers, purple and pink intertwining as they glowed gloriously, but his eyes were still dimmer than Caleb's and even his brother Gabriel's eyes. Sebastian was the reason why these two lived… did he have any emotional ties to them? Sebastian claimed he did not. They were merely pawns to be utilized by his Master, Ciel Phantomhive… no, they were his Demonchildren, and he was their Demonfather, a fitting term… for he was not a godfather.

"Come then Maid, let's dance." He stated and gracefully twisted her arms to get loose from her, and then he twisted out of his tailcoat, and smiled as he held out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion, she stood, and looked dumbstruck by how quickly he got loose from her. Oh, so now she was angry, Sebastian could tell by the way her expression turned from impassive to an instant contorted scowl.

"Hannah! We have Ciel! Let us leave and regroup!" Claude shouted and a suddenly resigned Hannah turned to follow Claude as he ran towards the window, Ciel was on Claude's shoulder, he had been freed from Caleb's grasp when the young-demon's face was smashed into the nearby wall.

"Not so fast…" Ciel growled and Sebastian watched with full-heartedly as his young-master opened those blood-red eyes of his and ripped Claude's arm from his body, the young-master looked so… perfect as he twisted from the body of Claude, and took the Demon's severed-arm with him.

_Such grace, such power, such purity! Yes! PERFECT!_

Sebastian felt his cheeks grow slightly warmer with pride as Claude cried out in agony when his arm was ripped from his body, why was Ciel so powerful? Was he meant to be a demon? Claude turned to look at Ciel, his eyes filled with horror at the sight of his own blood, and Sebastian smiled with a semblance of smugness, in the first time for what felt like centuries.

Ciel smashed Claude's severed arm into his face and Ciel laughed, it was a laugh filled with utter hatred… he smashed Claude again with his own arm. "Quit hitting yourself!" He stated and grinned menacingly, his eyes were blood-red and fully intent on killing Claude and Sebastian took in a deep breath, then covered his mouth with his gloved hand, he snickered, Sebastian's entire entity burned with pride as he witnessed this turning point in his long and boring life.

Claude grasped his arm and frowned at Ciel, the earl let it go, and Claude simply turned and jumped from the window. "I'll be back!" He snarled, and Hannah ran after him, Claude's egotistical nature was just shattered, he had his arm ripped off by the apparently unconscious Ciel then got beat with it… an embarrassment, of course the spider would be back, next time it would be to kill Ciel.

Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, and then beamed a smile. That was odd… even for Ciel, Sebastian smiled as well, and shivered with delight. "Come master, let's get you home." Sebastian stated, and held out a hand for his young master, but Ciel's expression darkened slightly and he lowered his head. "I'm sure I can walk, instead of being carried in your arms this time… but we still have to check on Caleb and… that… annoying blondie, whom I nearly killed for no reason." Ciel muttered under his breath and began to descend the stairs, but was stopped as Sebastian grabbed his wrist and with a smile he stated: "Young Master, you forgot your walking stick." Sebastian placed the object in his hand and they descended the stairs.

In the Meantime…

Alois clutched the raven-black hair of Caleb, and continued to sob into his head. "Please… don't leave me Caleb… don't leave me alone in darkness!" Alois let out a choked cry but then pulled his face away from Caleb's and took note of his open eyes… they stared at him, half-closed, cold and frosty but they glowed dimly. His eyes were… longing and filled with sorrow, but also a sort of warmth, it was barely there, but it would grow like the start of a new fire.

"Don't be ridiculous… it'll take more than-" He winced in pain as he tried to breath. "-It'll take more than a little fall to… kill me." Caleb managed, and the sides of his mouth started bleeding, Alois wore a worried expression but hugged Caleb even tighter this time.

"You're okay!" Alois exclaimed, overjoyed…

_So you didn't leave me… not like the others… not like that stupid spider, and that stupid Hannah, or those three._

"I will be… but not yet…" Caleb stated and closed his eyes once again, and started breathing softly.

"So… it's you." A Familiar and quiet voice stated, however, it didn't hold the same hate as before. Like when he tried to kill him. Alois slowly turned around, and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he found himself staring at a bloody and bruised, but also red-eyed Ciel Phantomhive, he didn't feel a need to make him suffer anymore… he just felt sorry. Ciel averted his eyes and wore an expression of reluctance, he turned his head, and- "I'm…" The blue-eyed earl's face turned into a grimace as he glanced at Alois' face, expectant, like a small child. "…S-sor-" His left eye twitched slightly and he slowly and forcibly turned his head to face the blonde-haired elder-earl. "I'm… sorry." Ciel stated and let out a deep breath then inhaled sharply, that must've hurt the Earl more than he grabbed Alois' sword when Alois was going to stab him, he regretted that decision… mostly.

"That's fine." Alois stated with a smile, and beamed. "Can I stay with you, for a while?" Alois asked innocently.

Ciel's grimace was even more exaggerated and he looked down at the ground infront of Alois. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked for the butler's assistance in this matter, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Of course, Young Master Trancy." Sebastian stated and pressed his hand against his heart and bowed his head. "You may stay as long as you like."

Ciel turned his head slowly, and if it could turned the full one-eighty degrees to look at Sebastian, he would've. His expression was dark, and his eyes were filled with complete shock and horror. "Come now, young Master… can't we show them the Phantomhive hospitality?" He asked. Sebastian then looked down at his pocket watch and a look of complete and utter mortification appeared on his face. "Oh… my…" He began, his voice was shaky and he made an effort of trying to keep it steady.

_No… No! THIS WILL NOT DO AT ALL!_

It was nearly six in the evening and dinner had to be done at seven… this night anyways, it was standardized for dinner to be done at six, but tonight… that was not going to happen.

Alois interrupted Sebastian's thoughts. "Hey… Sebastian…" Alois began nervously, and Sebastian turned his head to look at the young and gorgeous blonde male. "Can, you… carry Caleb for me?" He asked.

_Ah yes, of course… Caleb… I nearly forgot about him… how foolish, jumping from a… no it wasn't foolish, it was an act of companionship, laying your life on the line for one of your fellow demons… and you made a promise to Alois… didn't you?_

Sebastian smiled, and nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He stated and Alois smiled before slowly rising to his feet, and pulled the golden knife from his stomach. It hurt so much, and Alois inhaled a sharp breath as he gasped for air. He saw stars for a moment and then he slowly walked towards Ciel.

_This time it was Claude who stabbed me… and choked me… and then threw me from a building._

His left eye twitched as he thought to himself.

Ciel looked at Alois, "Did that all really happen?" Ciel asked, and it was his turn to grimace this time.

"Yes… how else would you explain your demonification?" Alois asked, with a _duh! _Tone of voice, it didn't sound like he enjoyed what happened either.

Ciel averted his eyes again, he was troubled by something… and Alois knew what. "I'm… hungry." Alois and Ciel stated at the same time, and that earned a brighter expression from the Earl who had a lot of trust issues…

So the three of them began their walk home… with Caleb unconscious in Sebastian Michaelis' arms…

**_A/N: _**

**_Well… -twiddles thumbs- Looks like I "wrote another chapter… the biggest one yet to be honest, don't know about the quality but I can assume that it's one of the best… I have Caleb as my desktop background. _**

**_His eyes inspire me to write._**

**_-blushies-_**

**_Ha ha. _**

**_Anyways, Obsidian out… until next time!_**


	18. Chapter 14: Nonsensical Endeavours

Chapter Fourteen: Concern

It had been about an hour since they arrived, and the Earls sat across from each other at the table, a good couple meter. Ciel had the palm of his hand placed up against his cheek and sighed deeply. Alois was watching Ciel with both hands planted on each cheek, and he leaned forward in his chair. "Alois." Ciel began and Alois smiled as he was acknowledged again.

"Yes, Ciel?" The blonde boy asked, with a bored look on his face, but the boy continued to smile… it looked like he was smug, or something.

"Can you sit? Properly?" Ciel asked him, and closed his eyes with a deep sigh of contempt and regret. Why had he allowed Alois into his home? Well… the elder earl had good looks; perhaps Ciel could use him as… a, shareholder living in the Phantomhive estate under the name of Trancy. He hated that name, it was corrupt, and pathetic, but it was Alois', now that he had adopted it.

Alois took his hands off his cheeks, then slammed his forehead against the face of the table. This shocked Ciel, and he closed his eyes, and let out a sigh, but then he tried to inhale and open his eyes, but instead started laughing at Alois. "You're hopeless." Ciel stated, and forced himself to stop laughing, his eyebrow twitched and he wore an ever so slight smile.

"Sorry…" Alois mumbled and slowly lifted his head from the table. "I just can't stop thinking about him." Alois stated and looked up at the ceiling with a dreamy and concerned expression.

"Who is _him?_" Ciel asked with a nonchalant smile and he felt himself grow defocused and then he averted his eyes and looked down at the table.

"_Oh… _So you were affected, by that little… thing?" Asked Ciel, and his eyes mellowed-up and he looked at Ciel with a smug smile.

Ciel found that he hated Alois. "What _little thing?_" Ciel seemed to snarl at Alois, who just giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend… but I can't say the same about _Sebastian_." Alois said, and he sounded like he was enjoying the suffering of Ciel.

"Alois… I swear I'll…" Ciel began, but stopped himself and clenched his fists with an angry frown on his face.

Alois stuck his tongue out at Ciel, not to show off his curse-mark this time, but to tease Ciel. "You'll what… kill me?" Alois asked and slowly sat up straight, and he noted that Ciel didn't respond.

Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch slightly and he looked at Alois with contempt. "No, I can't kill you." Ciel stated, and averted his eyes. He pouted quietly.

Alois slammed his forehead against the table once again. "_Caleb._" Alois groaned, he was clearly depressed. Ciel looked at Alois once more and crossed his arms…

Then after what felt like years of waiting. Sebastian walked into the dining room and inhaled sharply. "Ah, young-master. There you are… I looked all around the house for you." Sebastian stated with an apologetic expression and nervous smile.

Ciel slowly turned his head towards Sebastian, and were it physically possible, his jaw would've dropped to the floor with complete and utter disbelief at his butler. "You mean… to tell me, you weren't preparing dinner?" He asked his butler, who donned a tail-coat and was wearing spectacles as he held a book in one hand.

"Actually. No master, but I said it was far too late, however; if you wish for me to prepare you a snack before bed, then you should've summoned me… but I suppose it is my own foolish mistake." Sebastian said, sighed, and bowed his head.

"Incompetent fool." Ciel muttered under his breath.

Alois slowly raised his head from the table. "Ciel."

Ciel slowly turned his head towards the boy with his head still planted on the table. "Yes… Alois?" He asked in response.

"Do you think Caleb is alright?" He mumbled.

"Yes, of course." He said and shrugged nonchalantly… not that he cared about Caleb's well-being. He looked down at the surface of the table.

_I hate caring._

Sebastian nodded slightly. "Young-master… would you like a snack?"

"Something sweet?"

"Nonsense! You know you can't have sweets before bed." Sebastian stated and wrapped his gloved-hand around Ciel's wrist and leaned in close to his masters ear to whisper quietly.

Ciel's left eye twitched slightly, "_You might have… __**nightmares…**_" Sebastian finished with a voice of acid and took a step back.

The black-haired boy ignored Sebastian, "Where's Alois sleeping?" He asked bluntly.

"Well… hmmm… interesting question, Caleb is in the guest room and it is best if nobody disturbs him, while the servants all have their own beds and rooms… I'm afraid that he'll have to sleep with you." Sebastian said, and let out another nervous chuckle.

Alois sat up and threw his hands in the air in a display of joy. "Yay!" He exclaimed, Ciel turned his head away in a manner of contempt.

"No!" Ciel stated bluntly. "I will not let this filthy, and wretched human-being sleep in the same bed as I!" He shouted, and crossed his arms.

**_Slam!_**

The moronic blonde-haired boy slammed his forehead against the table again, and looked even heavier than last time, his arms fell limp at his sides and he didn't hold himself up at all. "Can I… sleep on the floor, in your room?" Alois mumbled, and from the way it looked, it was mostly to himself.

Ciel suddenly felt a tsunami of guilt wash over him and it crushed his heart to see Alois like this, so sad… and helpless, and the blonde teen was even afraid of the dark because of what happened to him during his life. Alois also had a short-fuse and was sadistic in nature, but now that Caleb had come along… those feelings and aspects of his nature seemed to be suppressed, so maybe Alois wasn't as sadistic and short-fused as before.

Ciel didn't know what side of his own nature possessed him to, but he nodded his head slightly. "Sure…" He responded, and bit his bottom lip for that, feeling that he'd regret it in the near-future.

Alois turned his head so that his chin was planted on the table instead of his forehead… his eyes were filled with tears as he smiled gratefully, but he sniffed and wiped them away. "Really?" Alois asked, to make sure he wasn't just trying to get his hopes up then crush them in the palm of his hand.

"Yes." Ciel stated bluntly and then-

**_Smash!_**

-Ciel smashed his forehead against the table and let out a deep and long sigh… he was hoping he wouldn't wake up assassinated. That would be the worst experience ever.

Later that night…

Caleb's eyes snapped open. "I feel a disturbance..." He stated and slowly sat up with a loud groan of pain, and grunt off effort, it was pitch black, and Caleb bit his lip as he realized he had to go. "Oh god… oh god…" He shout-whispered and stormed out of the room and into the pitch black hallway… he charged and smashed through the nearest door, and panted. He had run too fast again… what's more, he did it while he was still recovering from his little fall, he turned back towards the door, it had closed. He then felt faint breathing on his neck, and slowly turned his head to find the horrifying image of… who the hell was this?

Caleb poked the man's face and he shouted in fright, his blonde hair was visible even in the darkness and he looked like he was just disturbed from an eternity of slumber. His eyes weren't quite visible to Caleb but he could tell that they weren't fully. "Hello…" Caleb stated, and his voice trailed off.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" The man asked, and threw himself back and slipped on the floor. "WHERE AM I?!" He asked and scrambled across the floor in an effort to find something that he could grab in hopes of recognizing what it was.

Caleb sighed deeply. "Bardroy, do you know where… the bathroom is?" Caleb asked, and the man stopped making noise.

"What is this… A TRICK QUESTION!? Well I'm not answering!" Bardroy declared and Caleb watched as the guy grabbed a broom handle… whoa… this was a big closet.

"Whatever, I need to find the nearest bathroom!" Caleb exclaimed and opened the door again before taking a step into the dark hallway… his eyes had adjusted now, and the moonlight shone through the windows, lighting the corridor to the main-entrance ever so slightly. Caleb took in a deep breath, and found the nearest door, then turned the handle… and he found it… the bathroom!

_SUCCESS!_

Caleb did what he needed to do, then started back towards bed. However on his way to enjoy his slumber he heard a ruckus in Ciel's room, he carefully planted his ear against the door and peeked through a crack in the door.

"What the hell!" Alois yell-whispered and curled up into the fetal position. "M-m-monster!" He exclaimed and scrambled underneath the bed. Caleb slowly opened the door, and found Bardroy sweeping everything off of the shelves while Ciel slept soundly.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Gotta find'em… can't go back empty handed!" Bardroy grunted and opened one of the drawers and ripped the drawer right from its socket before throwing it, and it's contents across the room, the drawer slid underneath the bed and hit something, hard.

"Ow!" Alois cried out.

Caleb snickered quietly as he watched Bardroy destroy the entire room, without even walking to the bed and Ciel simply slept through it… is this what Sebastian really had to go through every night and morning? No, he found Bardroy in the closet… Caleb remembered he didn't close the door behind him, and that was probably what allowed Bardroy to escape the closet.

"Quite the sight, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice asked, and Caleb turned to look for the source, it was an old man, holding a cup of tea at this hour… he sipped it, tipping the cup upwards and Caleb turned his head to back to Bardroy. He found him staring directly into Caleb's eyes, Bardroy breathed softly, and his nosed touched Caleb's forehead as the guy looked down at the teen-demon… Bardroy wasn't conscious… but that was still one of the biggest jump-scares ever witnessed by a demon of Caleb's caliber.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Caleb screamed and ran like a little girl… OH GOD! OH GOD!

Tanaka simply chuckled, as though he knew what was coming next. "Ho, ho, ho."


	19. Chapter 15: Rude Awakening

Chapter Fifteen: Rude Awakening…

_Ciel had been running for some time now, but something felt like it was locking him in place, he could barely move his arms as he ran, then he heard the echoing laugh of a blonde-haired giant, it was Alois. The elder earl was chasing him through a field of mushrooms, that gave off a disgusting scent and Ciel slipped and fell. Then the earl stepped on him, and he was crushed._

Ciel Phantomhive's eyes opened quickly and he sucked in a deep breath, he looked left, and saw his hand bound to the bed-frame. He turned his head right and found himself staring into the, sheepish expression Alois Trancy wore. The blonde hair, the nervous grin. It was still a bit dark outside, and he could just barely make out these features on Alois' face. "Eh, hee." Alois laughed nervously and Ciel looked towards the direction Alois' arms were reaching, and found his hands working on his Ciel's right hand's bind. "It's not what it looks like." Alois stated, his expression was kind of sheepish, but Ciel was having none of it. He took in a deep breath, then opened his mouth-

-Alois cut him off and placed his hand over the mouth, and Ciel bit Trancy's finger. "Ow!" Alois said and pulled his hand back… but then he grabbed one of the pillow cases and wrapped it around Ciel's mouth, then tied it. Ciel could taste the flavor of his own sweat, and he gagged.

_This is so gross!_

_You monster! _He thought and let out muffled shouts, but Alois' expression darkened slightly and he smiled. Then as he took his hands off of Ciel's binds he placed one index finger against his lips for a moment then exited the room, and Ciel grimaced, he let out a deep sigh through his nose and then closed his eyes for a moment, he listened as Alois' footsteps continued until they were out of ear-shot… but then he heard a door opening, and then it closed again. Alois was being discreet, but Sebastian would find him, and stop him!

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened again, and then he heard hastened footsteps as Alois ran through the corridor back towards Ciel's room, and finally, after a few eternal seconds… Alois walked into the room, concealing something behind his back. He carefully closed the door and pressed his back against the door, wearing a dark and creepy grin. Ciel's eyes widened, and he knew what it was. He believed it was a dagger and that Alois had come to pay him back for the stab Ciel gave him.

The young and blue-eyed earl struggled, and Alois walked over to the bed then climbed on, and then sat on Ciel's legs. Then the boy revealed what he was hiding, and showed the fountain pen to the bound Ciel. With a grin. "You realize…" Alois stated, his lightblue eyes seemed to glow as he lowered the pen to Ciel's stomach and-

_Eeeeeee-* __**Slam!**_

-The door slowly creaked open, and with a spasm of strength, the man dressed like a raven, with black hair, slammed it open at the half-way point. "Oh… _my…_" He said and covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

Alois, and Ciel's faces both flushed bright red. "Am I… interrupting _something_?" Caleb asked and his eyes were smooth like milk, with a sweet caramel gaze that made even the most unattractive and cold people feel all tingly inside.

"No!" Came Alois' response and he pulled the gag from Ciel's mouth and then rolled off of the bed and onto his feet. "Tell him Ciel!" He exclaimed, his cheeks only gotter redder. Caleb looked to Ciel, whose expression darkened, and a smug smirk formed.

"Yes," He stated, and Alois bit his lip and clenched one of his fists. "It's exactly what you're thinking."

"Oh, fair. So Alois was trying to untie you from Bard's binds… he was sleep walking last night…" Caleb stated, and then his left eye twitched ever so slightly. Ciel almost didn't notice it… almost.

_It was an awful experience… worst in my life… I barely managed to escape._

Ciel looked dismayed suddenly, what a change of atmosphere… Caleb realized he was quite good at doing that. "So, you're telling me that… Alois was actually trying to help me? Not violate me?"

"Why was that the first thing in your mind?" Caleb asked suddenly, and turned his gaze directly into Ciel's eyes, Ciel's pupils seemed to grow smaller with some sort of embarrassment, and shock.

His expression hardened, and his face was now scarlet. Caleb smiled. "It WASN'T!" Ciel insisted, and then Caleb laughed.

"Whatever you insist, My lord. My services are yours until you deem them unnecessary… Did you see what Sebastian did?" Caleb asked and beamed with pride, but Ciel wasn't sure why.

"What did he do?"

"Really… you didn't notice this suit? Sebastian made it for me.. he downsized one of his own suits so that it'd fit me…" Caleb stated, and Ciel finally caught on… Alois just watched with wonder. Caleb looked almost exactly like Sebastian, just a cuter and smaller version of him with warmer and what looked like innocent and less practiced eyes.

"Can you say what he says when he's asked a stupid question like… Who are you, or what are you?" Ciel asked, and Caleb nodded then he wore that same expression that Sebastian did, passive and happy to oblige as the butler of Ciel Phantomhive.

"I'm simply, one hell of a _butler._" Caleb said and Ciel closed his eyes, and nodded slowly. "I feel like my next mission from the… replacement queen will go much smoother now that I have two Sebastians."

Caleb realized the compliment and bowed his head, "Ah… but I feel as though I should focus my attention to Master Trancy." Caleb stated as though it were a subtle request.

Ciel smirked. "I suppose it would only make sense… but I have a question for Alois…"

Alois turned his head, and his eyes sparkled like sapphires. "Yes, Earl Phantomhive!" He said and stood up straight and at attention, which wasn't really like Alois… but it was an improvement on his behavior.

"Can you untie me?" Ciel asked, his eyes were closed as he asked the question.

"What do you say…" Alois' words trailed off and Caleb stood there passively. As he waited he folded the white towel over his arm and held it against his side.

"…P-p-please…" Ciel added extremely reluctantly and wore a grimace and did not make eye-contact to the slightest extent, he hated this elder-earl… he acted so superior but was so inferior. Alois then got to work on the binds, and Caleb watched intently.

Meanwhile…

"Ahh… the fur is so luscious… the paws are so soft and she's such a majestic creature…" Sebastian Michaelis stated as he removed his hand from his glove and stroked her fur. Her yellow eyes were closed and she started to pur… then he was interrupted, which caused him to close his eyes and place the palm of his free hand against his face.

"Sebastian!" Finnian came running down the hallway and the Butler slowly and forcibly turned his head to the boy and put his glove back on with a sigh.

"What is it this time, Finnian?" Sebastian asked, and the young gardener looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"I… BROKE THE TREES!"

Sebastian lowered his hand and his eyes widened with complete and utter horror, he stopped and placed the hand against heart and made a show of being completely devastated, closing his eyes slowly with a shaky sigh then lowering his head. This made Finni start to cry, he sobbed and covered his head with his hands as though Sebastian was about to smite him. "Not to worry." Sebastian stated bluntly and pulled his gloves on tighter. "I have a plan..." He stated, and looked at Finnian. "Here." Sebastian stated and handed the boy a cheque, then pointed at the main entrance. "Take this, and go buy some new trees."

The boy's eyes retained their glorious sparkle and Sebastian nodded, that single moment of Finnian's despair restored Sebastian's own emotional control and feelings of being entertained. "But wait…" Finni's grew concerned once again. "Sebastian, what kind of trees?" The boy asked, and Sebastian waved him off.

"Any kind of trees, off you go then." He stated quietly, and turned to examine the rest of the corridor only to find a Tanaka in the distance sitting at his place outside of a certain door, his Master's door. Caleb was standing in the doorway, how had he not noticed them before? Sebastian must be losing it.

He stood up and started towards the bunch, and then Tanaka slowly turned his head towards Sebastian. "Ho, ho, ho." He chuckled.

_So something ridiculous is going on again? Ah, but without regard… I must dress the young master and then inform him of the day's schedule._

…

"Morning Master…" Sebastian's voice trailed off and his eyes were half-closed and his expression was resigned, Caleb didn't see it, he just heard Sebastian's voice over his shoulder and Caleb stepped one step into the room and then to the side, to let Sebastian pass. Alois seemed to ignore Sebastian, as though he were holding some sort of secret grudge, Caleb felt like he knew what it was, but couldn't lay a thought on it.

"Good morning Sebastian, despite the circumstances." Ciel stated, he arms were now free but his legs were still tightly bound to the posts, but his room was also torn to shreds and Sebastian let out a pained sigh.

"Who let him out of the closet?" Sebastian asked and planted his palm against his face.

"Don't look at me!" Caleb exclaimed with a smile. "I was injured, remember!?" He demanded, and Sebastian nodded slowly.

"So it never possessed you, that when you entered my room, to tell me Bard was on the loose and completely destroying the Master's bedroom again?" Sebastian asked.

"So it happened before then?"

"So you did have a hand?"

"So you realized that?"

"So you admit to it?"

"So you-" Caleb was cut off, and realized he was now guilty of being too similar to Sebastian Michaelis, he turned his head to Ciel and Sebastian did the same, in complete synchronization.

"Sebastian, get me dressed and tell me the schedule." He ordered and Caleb turned his head to Alois.

"Caleb, dress me." Alois ordered, and Caleb smiled and was happy to oblige.

Sebastian and Caleb worked fast, and Alois taunted Caleb by unbuttoning his shirt, as he had once done with Claude. Caleb smiled and carefully grabbed each of Alois' hands and lightly pressed his lips against each of them. "My master…" He said and warmly stared into the blonde-haired boy's eyes, the Earl smiled in return. "…Please try to behave." Caleb requested of him, then let the boy's hands go. Caleb then re-buttoned up his shirt and then finished with the bottoms. He rolled on Alois' stockings in a fashion he was all too familiar with because of the time he spent at the brothel. Caleb finished with the shoes… high-heels were the new men's fashion hmmm?

Caleb gently pulled the Earl's vest onto his arms, green at the front, a few buttons, and it was black at the back, decent choice.

Caleb watched the earl intently, his expression varied and he tried to hide his annoyance with how uncomfortable these clothes were simply because Caleb had requested it of him. This incited a smile.

"Fair, do you need your jacket?" He asked Trancy, and then finished with his small hat, that he put on the boy's head with a grin.

Alois shook his head. "It's already too hot." Caleb nodded slightly in understanding and turned his head to Sebastian, "Right, Caleb, as I said to Ciel while you were busy getting Alois ready, Elizabeth Midford is insisting that we hold a ball here tomorrow night to celebrate Master Phantomhive's safe return. So, we're inviting a few individuals and fixing the door… and a couple of other things before that happens."

Caleb nodded his head slightly, "What do you need me to do?" He asked Sebastian. "I need you to cook dinner with me tomorrow night, but for today, keep Elizabeth busy for the duration of the day, alongside Alois Trancy… let her know that you're both Ciel's friend and his friend's young and faithful servant." Sebastian stated and smiled before standing up. "Meanwhile… Ciel has some violin lessons." He walked out in the company of Ciel.

"The blonde-girl… Ciel's fiancée?" Caleb asked, and placed a gloved hand on his chin in a manner of contemplation.

"So, he's avoiding his fiancée?" Alois asked Caleb, "That's not very nice."

"The avoiding of your own fiancée cannot be without reason… let us assume the worst, young master… shall we venture forth and begin our day?" Caleb asked Alois, with a big grin.

"Yes! Let's go!" Alois exclaimed and without posture or any of that royalty stuff, Alois ran into the corridor and charged for the main entrance, where he figured Elizabeth would be waiting.

Caleb followed and went into a straight-backed jogged… oh he hoped he was doing this right. Being a butler was a difficult business. He slowed himself down before he came into vision of anybody who might be in the main hall, but still hastily walked down the steps. Alois slid down the banister once again and Caleb let out a sigh.

Elizabeth was indeed standing in the center of the room, her feet were nervously planted on the ground and she looked as though she was concerned with the well-being of her fiancée, Ciel Phantomhive.

_Well at least it's not a hate-hate relationship._

Caleb descended the stairs and Alois introduced himself explosively. "Hello my Lady, I am Alois Trancy, and this is my Butler, Caleb Michaelis." Alois stated, and he sounded ecstatic, his breathing was slightly heavier than it had been, maybe if he hadn't run he wouldn't be as fatigued as now.

Caleb bowed his head as he came to a stop behind Alois Trancy and bowed his head, with the hand pressed gently against his heart. "Greetings Lady Midford. I am humbly at your service." He said, with a content smile.

Her eyes, seemed to shine and she grabbed Alois' by the collar and stared at his hair and hat. "That's adorable, it looks so cuuute!" She exclaimed and then looked at Caleb. "Hey, I remember you… you're that one guy that went to go get Ciel!" She said and then hugged Caleb around the neck, inciting a smile at her warmness, but then she pulled away from him, leaving behind some sort of floral and nose-burning scent, it was perfume. "Here, I bought you a gift…" She said and slowly put a bonnet on Caleb's head, it was pink.

_PINK!_

Caleb closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head. "I am most grateful, my lady."

She giggled and beamed with pride, happy that Caleb liked his gift. "But… when did you get here… and what is your name?" She asked, and Caleb smiled ever so slightly at her peaked curiosity.

Caleb opened his eyes. "I am Caleb _Michaelis._" He stated.

"Michaelis? Are you related to Sebastian or something?" She asked him, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Yes, I am…"

"Then… how?"

"Oh, uhm…" Caleb played the shy-kid nervous look and blushed slightly, another one of his acts. "He's my Father." Caleb said then beamed a pride filled smile.

"Oh! He's your dad!" She exclaimed excitedely and hugged him again before pulling on his cheeks with her _royal hands_. "You're so cute… a mini-Sebastian?!" She asked, "That's great!" Lizzy finally finished pinching his cheeks and slowly turned to Alois. As soon as she diverted her attention, Caleb carefully rubbed both of his cheeks and let out a deep breath, he wore the bonnet and continued to stand tall and proud, it would take more than such a gift to destroy his pride.

Alois, flash a smile at Caleb as he turned his head with eyes that were completely amused.

_And there goes my pride._

Alois had better not ruin their reputation with a single talk to Elizabeth Midford. "So, the ball. Ciel told me to come speak with you about the planning and organization of it." Alois lied, that wasn't necessarily true but it'd keep her attention.

"Oh yeah! Ciel's celebration ball for returning home safely at the hands of his brave butler and cohorts!" She said happily, and then here expression immediately became sombre and depressed. "Sorry, I must be really annoying, right?" She asked.

"Not at all." Caleb and Alois both stated at the same time.

"Oh… great!" She said brightened up again, this aura was as blinding as a sun to Caleb. She gave off happiness that he could not even begin to comprehend, but he felt concern located deep within it. She really wanted to see Ciel.

"Not to worry, My lady. The young-master is fine; he sustained minor injuries, but nothing too serious. He'll be fine." Caleb said with reassurance for Lady Elizabeth.

"Yeah… I know, I just haven't seen him for a while now." She stated, and Caleb felt the concern fade slightly.

"So I see, well. He's quite different now, a little less bitter if I might say so myself."

"And what do you know about him?!" Elizabeth demanded, her face was now stern and looked as though she were about to scold him.

"Ah, apologies Lady Elizabeth, but I know quite a bit, he's endured hardships that no child should have to endure, and for a time all he knew was hate… now… well, now he's subconsciously adjusting to emotions that have been lost for a long time." Caleb stated with nothing more than an understanding and kind smile, and it was then that the bond between Elizabeth, Alois and Caleb formed.

They talked for some time and argued about the color scheme for the ball's decorations, stating that pink flowers were the best, but Alois wanted purple. However, Caleb with his all-knowing and overall genius stated that the Young-Master's favorite flowers were Sterling Silver Roses… these would go in vases on the dinner table.

They also argued about the tea for a time, but with the intervention of Caleb he voted Earl Grey, simple efficient, widespread and relatively respected.

The invitations however were another matter entirely.


	20. Chapter 16: Have a Drink, Get Paperpwned

Chapter Sixteen: In-buh-tay-shun

**_LATER THAT DAY… WHILE ALOIS, CALEB, AND ELIZABETH WERE PLANNING THE BALL AND POSTING INVITATIONS IN THE NEWSPAPER._**

Gabriel looked at Alice with relative contempt for her taste of choosing a place to stay, she knew Gabriel would wake up after all.

He stared, into the glass cup and swirled the liquor around subconsciously, he was chronologically sixteen years of age and Alice, the demon bought him a glass of alchohol. How naïve and careless of her, he wondered if she had ever been human… but then again, things may work differently in the middle-east, where this demon resided for most of her life.

"Hey," A man began, interrupting Gabriel's thoughts, which were pointless in his own opinion, as he was worrying about such things as being forever stuck as looking like a sixteen year old. "Are you going to drink that?" He asked, and had his hand planted on the counter and stared Gabriel in the eyes, Gabriel felt as though he was being watched then looked up to meet his gaze.

"It seems as though I do not have a choice in the matter, sir." He stated, and smiled before taking a sip of the alcohol… Absinthe, the taste was primarily that of aniseed and fennel enhanced with the subtle, meadow-like herbal bitterness of wormwood.

Gabriel's left eye twitched and he set the glass down with that single sip, and then he looked at the bartender. "Ey, 'cha loogin at, eh?" He asked, his speech suddenly became slurred and he felt his cheeks flush.

Alice looked over at him in absolute horror, as Gabriel shoved the glass off the counter and then it smashed into a million pieces on the floor. "Gabriel, I think it's time to-"

"Shaddap!" He shouted and smacked his closed fist into her face, and sent her flying into a nearby table, which shattered with the impact and she groaned in pain.

"C'mon! Whose next, eh?" He waved his arms and everyone's eyes suddenly looked stone-cold, filled with hateful ice for harming such an innocent and seemingly nice-young lady. When in reality she was just a wretched demon who'd come from the fiery depths of hell.

They closed in on him and he reached for the hilt of the sword which sat on his back, then dragged the behemoth of a sword from his back, a claymore. The Claymore of Obsidian, it's blade was black, and jagged, a trio of barbs near the tip to rip the flesh or grip an opponent once they had been stabbed, only to slam them into the ground in the opposite direction.

"H'all right, yah bastards! Come and get it!" He shouted and they all backed down and averted their eyes to sit at their desks, clearly having second thoughts. "C'mon! Dat's no fun! I was lookin' forward to carb'en some'o you fools upsh!" He shouted and then slowly dragged his sword out of the inn along with himself, unfortunately it took more effort to drag himself, than it took to drag his massive sword, which weighed a lot more than him.

Gabriel started mumbling incoherently to himself, and watched as several men parted ways and shifted their seats so as to let him pass, so never in their life had they seen such a massive weapon of destruction.

As soon as he walked into the desolate streets of London, a single newspaper sheet smashed into his face at full-force and he went with the momentum, flying several meters then being sprawled across the street, not before rolling another several feet. He groaned with pain and pulled the paper from his face.

He squinted as he tried to make out the words. "Wash, dis?" He asked himself and made out a select few words.

**_Ball Invitation List:_**

**_…._**

_Caleb Michaelis, _

_…_

_Sebastian Michaelis,_

_…_

_Gabriel Michaelis,_

…

"In-buh-tay-shun, to see Caleb." He mumbled and tossed the flier aside and eventually fell asleep on the street.

**_AN: Apologies for such a short chapter, but with the massive amount of words in previous chapters, I decided that it was only natural... besides I'm not gonna sit back and let my Fan-fiction get put on the second page by some cheesy and worthless one-shots that mean absolutely nothing... I would've if there was effort behind it... but y'know._**


	21. Chapter 17: Blood and Soul

Chapter Seventeen: Caleb, Ciel, Alois?

The battle had begun four hours before dinner and went on for two, it took place in the dining room, cards were whisked across the table at high speeds and they all played competitively. In eventuality, the weak were weeded out but the strong remained behind, waiting for the other to make a simple mistake.

Alois, Caleb and Ciel; they all sat around a table playing cards… Sebastian, Bardroy, Finnian, Mey-rin and Elizabeth were also there, but they had busted out. All out of chips, now it was between the three of them. Caleb had the least amount of chips, a total of five-hundred.

Were it not for the agreement he made with Alois, he'd have been forced to lose a long time ago. As Alois would most likely have just ordered him to lose, the same goes for Sebastian… who was the first to quit. Amazingly.

Caleb slowly checked his cards, two aces in his hand.

He looked to the table then, and saw a two, twos and a jack. There was two more cards that he needed to see; both of them a possible ace. So if all went according to plan, he could have a full-house; Aces and twos, or four of a kind.

As Caleb contemplated what to do with his next move, he felt sweat bead on his brow, and decided the risk was too high, even despite the fact that he had already bet three hundred out of his five. Oh, what a shame.

"I fold." He stated and then crossed his arms, and Alois grinned victoriously, but Ciel looked like he knew what he was doing. The blue-eyed Ciel Phantomhive was sitting quietly, his eyes on the cards before him, his hands were folded and the middle knuckle on his index finger… belonging to his right hand was carefully planted onto his lips as he thought to himself. Then he set the cards down.

"I fold as well," Ciel stated, and Alois threw his arms up cheerfully before scooping up all of his money, the next hand was dealt by Caleb. Who was done in the blink of an eye, but Alois asked him to deal again, in an impolite manner. He declined with a smile.

"All in." Ciel stated, and this brought a smile on Caleb's face.

"I call." Alois stated, clearly feeling hot-headed and cocky because he'd won because the others had folded, Alois pushed nine-hundred in worth of chips to the center of the table, so did Ciel, Alois still had another four-hundred chips despite it all.

Caleb grinned and lowered his head to contemplate what could possibly go wrong with his next move. He'd lose his last two-hundred and several hundred of his ego-points. "Fold." He declared and tapped the faceless side of his cards twice, then crossed his arms again.

Caleb, his arms still crossed, slowly closed his eyes and began to contemplate the outcome of the current play.

After a few moments he heard Alois Trancy whoop, and then Ciel groan irritably, when Caleb opened his eyes Alois beamed with pride and had this aura of superiority about him and the not-so-smug anymore strategic genius chess-player was now out of the game, because his luck ran out.

Caleb smiled slightly, this was where the next Earl's luck streak ran out. Caleb nodded slowly and smugly. "Well, It looks like it's just you and me." He began and stared into the light-blue, liquid-chrome pools which were Alois' eyes. So, what was the Blonde-earl's game-plan?

_Does he simply wish to luck out at every turn, or is he actually that smart? Quite the conundrum indeed. Oh well, I suppose I can play this next hand to the fullest._

When Alois dealed, Caleb went all in without even even looking at his cards, he only had approximately 200 chips. Alois called and acted bored as he did, he didn't look at his cards either, simply placed them face-down on the table with an interested smile.

_So you're playing my game hmmm? Copycat._

Caleb yawned and Alois suddenly bet another nine-hundred with a shrug. Caleb smirked, the earl was being cocky. So that was a pot of one-thousand three hundred, leaving alois with another four-hundred… then with the turn of the second last card which was an ace, he bet the last four-hundred.

_I have a fifty-fifty chance of winning or losing then, Alois must know the odds as well… hmmm… he did always like to keep things interesting, didn't he?_

Then the last card was flipped, another Ace. So that was it then… Caleb studied the cards on the table: ace, two, ten, ace, ace. Alois planted two fingers on his cards, and Caleb did the same.

"On three." Caleb stated and Alois nodded as though they were about to do one of the most exhilarating things ever; like clearing out a hideout filled with underworld crooks.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They both flipped their cards and Caleb and Alois both inhaled sharply and checked their cards. Caleb had an ace, and a ten. Out of curiosity, Caleb turned his head to Alois and found the Earl frozen with mortification. He had two kings. So three aces and two kings made a full-house. A full-house loses to four of a kind.

"I WIN!" Caleb threw his arms in the air, and let out a victorious laugh, and Alois' cheeks burned red with complete and utter embarrassment, and Caleb could understand why, because Alois had the edge but his cockiness had simply thrown away the game.

"Shut up!" Alois shouted and crossed his arms, executing the beginning of a fit. "I let you win." He said and got up to walk out, Caleb could see that the young-master was resisting the urge to stomp his feet, but that didn't stop the squaring of the shoulders accompanied by clenched fists and a childishly upset expression.

He walked out and slammed the door, but only the entirety of the Phantomhive household witnessed his actions. Caleb let out a sigh. "How foolish of me, I was ignorant and did not take into account of the Earl Trancy would feel, he has a lack of control over his actions when he does not have a good night's sleep… but interestingly isn't usually like this unless something is bothering him." He said and folded his hands on the table, studying the expressions of the spectators; Sebastian wore an understanding expression of a gentleman. Ciel stifled an amused laugh, while the others seemed to be shocked that he had won, and they all seemed to understand the reaction of Earl Trancy, to put it all on the line, and then lose everything, Alois had done this before… he put his soul in the hands of a demon for nothing if not affection from a single entity. "If you'll excuse me." Caleb stated with the bow of his head and the planting of his gloved hand on his heart; in a manner of indicating his deepest apologies.

"Indeed, you are all excused. Sebastian, get dinner ready." Ciel ordered and closed his eyes and his eyes were closed. He must've been thinking the same thing as Caleb… to an extent.

Caleb turned and left the rest of them to tend to their duties while he made way for Alois Trancy, his newest and unofficial Master. Caleb found the role of butler to be suiting, a subordinate to Trancy but also a guide to steer him on the right pass, however; Alois was also his brother, bound by blood and soul for eternity.

Caleb smiled as he walked through the corridor, he could hear the faint sobs and sniffling of his master. "Young master?" Caleb asked and followed the noise, he opened the door and the noises stopped.

Alois mumbled incoherently into the pillow, he was lying face down on the pillow to hide his tears, but Caleb would have none of it. Caleb sat next to Alois, who turned the other direction. Caleb smiled in understanding; he must've been thinking how this must look to Caleb, who was a demon that was obviously evil in nature. "Go away." Alois murmured quietly, Caleb could tell that he didn't mean those words, they weren't engraved or fine-tuned, uncertainty lingered in his voice, his voice shook and he couldn't help himself, Caleb knew he tried to stop the tears.

"I know… I look stupid." He stated, and Caleb smiled proudly without Alois' knowledge.

"Nonsense, my lord." Caleb stated and placed a hand on Alois' shoulder which he pretended to shake off, by actually doing it. Caleb allowed his hand to be shaken off but put it back on his shoulder again. Alois didn't resist this time.

"Don't call me that." He said with brief hesitation.

"As you wish, your highness." Caleb stated and Alois rolled over and stared at him in the eyes, he wore a frown with a twitching single brow, one of his eyes was obscured by his now tear-soaked hair. His eyes were still watery, but his expression was pained.

Caleb brushed the hair out of his master's eyes and gently wiped the tears that streamed down his cheeks. "Is something bothering you?"

"It isn't obvious?"

"It is obvious, but that was a subtler way of asking what was bothering you." Caleb said and his voice slowly trailed off.

Alois wiped his eyes and smiled at Caleb. "Yes… there is something bothering me…" Alois stated, and Caleb tilted his head in curiosity. "My past is bothering me…" Then Caleb felt humbled instantaneously. Alois sharing his past willfully to Caleb? This had never happened to him before.

"I used to have a little brother…" Alois stated, and the tears welled up in his eyes again, the boy lunged at Caleb and wrapped his arms around the demon. Who froze, and didn't know what to do at first, but then he returned Alois' gesture and hugged him as well.

"I see, so wounds from the past are being reopened…"

"Something like that… but Claude said that Sebastian killed my little brother after making a contract with him… you said Claude lied to me… but I'm not so sure, and I'm scared to ask him myself." Alois stated, and smiled weakly. "I know… it's stupid, I'm pathetic."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Earl Trancy." Caleb stated.

"Call me what you called me earlier…" Alois mumbled and hugged Caleb tighter.

"Yes, your highness." Caleb stated with a full-hearted smile and patted Alois on the top of his head, which earned a giggle from the young master. This made Caleb feel proud and tingly inside, he beamed with pride. "We'll ask him together…" Caleb said, but for now, Alois took comfort in the arms of his biggest idol.


	22. Chapter 18: Zawmbeez?

Chapter Eighteen: Zahmbeez?

The world around him felt bright, but of course it did; he had spent millennia in the fiery hell of The realm of Obsidian, filled with volcanic glass and sulfur. It choked you and filled your lungs with ash every time you sucked in even a single breath. Despite the brightness, he felt free, but also very hungry. So with his arrival on the overworld, instead of simply forming contracts; he stole the lives of several pathetic humans and barely managed to quench his hunger… they were like cockroaches. Disgusting, scittering cock-roaches, and now they were nothing more than blank servants who had the same insatiable hunger for souls. Casper found that he envied his target, Sebastian Michaelis. The demon had apparently found the ideal soul. A soul to make all other souls look pathetic.

Casper was perched on the branch of a tree as he watched a single demon walked past the window of some massive corridor. This was the Phantomhive estate, and they were to burn the mansion to the ground… the manipulation of flames with his Legendary Demon sword should easily do the trick, but there was more than just one demon in this house… sure the one that walked past the window matched the description, but Casper didn't know if the flames would kill the demon. It wasn't likely, and the flames would rouse uncessary attention, according to Jerome the Demon-Shade, there was talk of a ball and Caleb was also inside this house, dressed or disguised as Sebastian Michaelis. Insubordinate demon, just like his alleged demon-father.

Casper slowly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, perhaps if he completed this mission, the Master would allow him to remain on the surface to attain contracts, but maybe he would condemn him to another thousand years down in his domain. He hated his master for that, but knew that his demonic prowess and immortality would be revoked, if not his life, if he were to disobey his master.

_So it is I, or you Sebastian._

Casper decided that burning the house down wasn't such a bad idea after all, and as he unseathed his sword of flames, he slashed across the house and it erupted into flames, it was then that Casper faded into the darkness of forest, he would report to his standing commander. Gabriel, the brother of Caleb.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Caleb sniffed the air, something was burning and there were streams of smoke coming through from the bottom of the door, the smoke ascended to the rooftop. "Come with me." Caleb ordered and carried Alois in his arms as he opened the door to the room and stepped off to interior-side of the door, and the flames erupted into the room, causing Caleb's eyes to widen as black smoke seemed to explode into the room.

Caleb took a deep breath and charged into the corridor with Alois in his arms, and ran as quickly as he could; the duo came to the main hall in a nick of time, Sebastian rounded up the servants, but Ciel was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ciel?" Caleb asked, deeply concerned for the safety of his blood-pack.

"The Master will be fine; I will deal with the blaze." Sebastian stated and charged up the stairs and past Alois and Caleb.

"Caleb, What's going on?!" Alois exclaimed, his eyes were now filled with excitement and he thought the situation was pretty awesome, what a sicko.

_But I find this to be a quite enjoyable turn of events as well… so I'm a sicko, just like my preciousssss… _Caleb thought and he stroke the back of his hand against Alois' cheek.

Alois turned his head towards him with a twisted and embracing twinkle in his eyes, "What're you doing… Sicko?" Alois asked with a sadistic and dark grin on his face, taunting Caleb.

"N-nothing." Caleb stated and stood up straighter before calmly making way down the stairs, across the hard floor, and then to the elaborate rug.

"_Don't breathe so heavily on me… because your breath is deliciously seductive but also sweetly terrifying." _Alois whispered and his breath was warm on his ear.

Caleb smiled with gritted teeth, and then slightly turned his head. "As you wish, your highness." He said and didn't part his teeth once, the shiver that was sent crawling from his neck into his brain was rattling, but also pleasant, his cheeks started to give off a slight hint of heat.

They then reached the bottom of the stairs where the servants were standing around, "You all look irritably calm for people who'll die of lung damage caused by smoke inhalation, or incineration…" Caleb stated, his voice was quiet. He turned his head towards the gardener of the Phantomhive estate, Finnian. The boy was blonde and was running around screaming as though the entire ceiling were about to collapse on them.

Then he pointed a finger at Bardroy. "The mansion is under attack by unknown foes, our job is to defend this mansion at all costs." Caleb stated, and then sweeped the pointed finger at the rest of them. He opened the front doors, took a step out, and found himself staring into the dimly glowing yellow-eyes of what appeared to be a reanimated corpse.

_What the hell?!_

"A Ghoul… enslaved reanimated human corpses." Caleb stated out loud and smashed his forehead into the creature's forehead. There were many more where that came from, several dozens of them were waking the path to the mansion, and they were most likely trying to surround them.

_Only a demon could do such a thing… and only a demon who ate souls but let them live, leaving a fragment of what was once left. Good god… could this be Casper?_

"Well, we're obviously not going out the front door." Caleb stated and let out a chuckle, the rest of the servants stared at him like they just saw something from their worst nightmares… maybe he shouldn't have smashed the face off of the Ghoul with his forehead and revealed the army of walking corpses outside.

Bardroy flailed his arms. "WHAT THE 'ELL ARE THOSE?!" He demanded and Elizabeth froze with terror, then she let out a scream which deafened the gang.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped…" Caleb stated and reached into his coat, he felt around, and gripped the handle of a single-hand weapon, then slowly removed it from his interior pocket. The barrel was large, and so were the rounds that accompanied it in the clip. The engraved handwriting on the side read; Wolfblade Anhilator MK. I. A hand-cannon of immense power that fired massive rounds used to kill ghouls and other creatures that belong in hell. Demons included.

He kicked the door down and fired three-shots in quick succession. When he did, the house's foundations shook and the entire room vibrated with the massive blast of destruction. His rounds left only stragglers in his wake. "I will leave the rest to you." Caleb stated and then slowly turned back around, their hair was all blasted back, and Alois was beaming with pride as his very own butler easily dispatched of several of the walking dead with three well-placed shots.

Bardroy gradually started drooling because he was quite simply infatuated with the destructive power of Caleb's weapon, and that was only one of three weapons in his arsenal.

_Of course… I'm forgetting Ciel. But why was Sebastian so worried about the fire instead?_

Caleb charged up the stairs and towards the study of Ciel Phantomhive, through scorching flames of fury. He kicked the door of Ciel Phantomhive's study in and found the boy unconscious and face-down on his desk, the flames were rapidly approaching, and the boy did have asthma before he became a Demon… but he wasn't fully a demon yet because they hadn't had their first contract. The two pups were still weaker than any other demon. With that in consideration, Caleb scooped Ciel up into his arms, and found that he was easier to carry than Alois. How enjoyable. He charged through the flames once again, and back to the main hall… he hoped he would still have a full-suit or underwear by the time he got back to the main hall.

He got back, and everyone stared at him with awe and amazement, because his pants had turned to shorts, and his shirt to strips of clothing wrapped around his chest and abdomen, Ciel was unscathed, and thank god… so was Caleb's hair. "He's unconscious," Caleb stated bluntly.

"What do we do, Caleb?!" Alois clung to his arm as though the demon would protect him, Caleb fought the urge to laugh at this irony.

"We fight our way out… you aren't afraid of _monsters_ are you?" He asked Alois in the form of a taunt, and Alois clung to Caleb even tighter, Caleb smirked and let out a single, and quiet chuckle.

"No." Alois stated, and Caleb could hear the boy swallow out of anxiety, then the banging on the front door started, followed by the moans and groans of the fiends on the other side. "Yes." He said, and let out a breath.

"Don't worry, if I couldn't protect my young master. What kind of butler would I be?" He asked, and then the door cracked and the ghouls were upon the living.


	23. Chapter 19: Save the Day!

Chapter Nineteen: Burn, Kill, Purge…

Caleb's eyes burned a piercing amber as one of the ghouls tried to grasp his arm, he grasped the hand of the ghoul and then spun the creature gracefully as though it were a dance. Before pointing the barrel of his massive weapon at the creatures cheek, and he pulled the trigger. The Recoil sent his arm flying backwards into the head of a another ghoul, crushing it's skull, but no gore came to meet Caleb's suit, he quickly removed his gloved hand and avoided all the spraying blood. Then the two creatures fell to the ground. "A one, and two…" He stated and then gracefully twisted and turned, firing upon the ghouls as they came. The recoil of his weapon provided him with extra momentum, and Caleb had lost Alois and the others. He hoped they were okay…

"Caleb!" A scream came.

_Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment. _He thought to himself, and realized the voice was from a member of the opposite sex, higher-pitched and frightened, he had heard the scream before. When he had been stabbed by Claude's golden knives; in the manner of Claude, he wondered where the spider was… he shook the irrelevant thoughts from his head and tossed aside his semi-automatic ballistic hand cannon for now, but he removed another weapon from his jacket, a chalice made out of black glass. The Obsidian Chalice of the Damned, containing the souls of those who had died and were not obtained by reapers. He whispered a phrase in ancient dialect then the souls expanded from the chalice, upwards as a beam of purple energy. Evil souls, mixed with pure souls. He could feel the energy, it sent chills throughout his body but it was overall an intensely hot blazing sword of destruction.

He swiped the blade across the area in front of him and saw the struggling Elizabeth Midford crouched and about to be swarmed, as long as she stayed crouched… Caleb slashed through the horde to Elizabeth and they all fell before his wrath, however, Elizabeth was now scrambling up the stairs, led by primal demons… or ghouls.

"Elizabeth! Run!" Caleb shouted and and rose the blade above his head, and began spinning the chalice on his palm, then a purple disc seemed to form, but in reality… it was just the one-bladed soul-sword spinning so quickly that it appeared as a disc.

"Caleb! Caleb! Hel-" she was cut off as a Ghoul grabbed her foot and Caleb slashed forward, making his way to the stairs even more quicker than he thought possible, even despite his status as demon. He waved the disc about, slicing and dicing the ghouls as though they were nothing more than useless thread. Caleb stopped spinning the Chalice of the Damned when he reached Elizabeth, who looked up at him, she was in a state of shock, her face was pale, her jaw was dropped and she genuinely thought she was going to die.

Hell, if Caleb weren't here to save the-

"Caleb! Help!"

-Day.

Caleb gritted his teeth and turned his head to check who it was this time, oh the servants, just the servants and his Masters. Ciel, and Alois. Nobody important, they were trapped and being backed into the corner, and would die.

_Oh master, you're so… fragile, in an emotional sense, you are so reliant on me, and we've only known each other for a day… yet we share a bond that not even I can explain._

Caleb slid down the banister and sliced through the horde as though they were butter, at the expense of his suit of course, he was soaked in blood, right down to the bone.

_How morbidly disgusting, _He thought with a completely grossed-out shiver, dropping the Chalice of the Damned. It felt like insects were crawling all over his body, threatening to dig into his skin and infect him with some sickening flesh eating diseases or spawn eggs below the surface of his skin. "HELP!" Caleb yelled out and screamed in painless agony, "Oh god! It burns!" He threw himself across the floor and tore the clothes from his body, then he was wearing only his pants, it was more bearable now but the ghouls tried to pile onto him… and they did, but he writhed and twisted, avoiding their teeth.

"Whips… and chains… excite me… but a bunch of dead bodies, with most of them being the corpses of old men and ladies making skin contact… is quite simply, out of the question." Caleb mumbled and felt loathing for the demon who made these ghouls.

~Alois POV~

Alois watched in horror as Caleb was piled onto by those freakish monsters, their teeth snapped at his new butler's arms and legs, and then the gnawing of flesh was all he heard… but then, a blinding purple light emitted from the gaps, glowing like a massive fireball. Then the bodies flew from Caleb in a massive explosion of what looked like purple fire, but Caleb expended most of his own energy with that single move. He panted and breathed heavily, the bodies of Ghouls were scattered across the floor.

Sebastian slowly walked in through the now shattered front door, yet another door had been smashed, the second one in two days. "I'll prepare the tea." Sebastian stated and began carefully stepping over the mass of corpses that littered the main hall of the building.

"Sebastian! Caleb did it! He killed all those… things!"

"I am full-aware, Finnian."

"Eh, what's up with you just walking in here like nothing ever happened?" Bardroy asked, and Sebastian slowly turned his head towards the chef, letting out a faint chuckle.

"Hey…" Caleb grunted and grasped the sleeve of Sebastian Michaelis, who simply snapped his head and glared at him. Caleb just smirked in amusement at the Demon's attachment to his tailcoat. "I thought you said your master was going to be alright... but he wasn't... why'd you just leave him there to die in the blaze?" Caleb asked quizzically.

"Another matter for another time, I will tell you after tomorrows ball… now… I need one of you to go and buy another door for the mansion." Sebastian dismissed and walked to the kitchen to prepare tea, typical Michaelis behavior. Caleb collapsed face-first into the floor and then he was asleep.

Alois stared at his servant, he was half-naked and completely exhausted… perhaps he could take advantage of h- Alois shook his head left to right and wondered; _What the hell am I thinking?_ He walked over to Caleb and his skin was hot, he was obviously burning up with a fever… were these the repercussions of using such power?


	24. Chapter 20: REVELATIONS!

_The Room was dark and moist, filled with an eerily silent atmosphere, but he could still hear the noise of thousands of feet crawling at once, it was constant and sent chills throughout his body. Then he felt something brushed up against his leg, and he tried to let out a yelp of fear… but nothing came out, instead he saw a spider wrapping his leg in webs… then he woke up._

He opened his eyes, and a blonde-headed boy lying beside him, their bodies were entangled and Caleb felt completely drenched in heat and utterly tired, the boy laid his head on Caleb's chest and smiled. "You're awake." Alois stated.

"What gave it away?" Caleb asked, and he slowly closed his eyes again, and the touch of Alois' skin made his own skin feel as though flames had erupted throughout his body at the points of contact. The heat of these flames spread throughout his body like lava; his heart was thumping, and the butterflies made him feel nervous, he squirmed and anxiously waited a response.

"Your heartbeat." Alois stated, and wrapped his arms around Caleb.

_What am I?! A human pillow?!_

"I don't feel… too great." Caleb mumbled to himself, and Alois sat up straight and let out a snicker as he examined Caleb's face. His face was pretty well glowing red.

"You have a fever," Alois began, "Sebastian said you need to rest, and that you'll be fine by tomorrow…" Alois stated and planted his cheek against Caleb's chest once again. His demon-butler's heartbeat was fast, and his breathing seemed to be shallow, quick and out of control breaths, Alois let out a smile.

"Elizabeth… is she alright?"

"Yes." Alois stated and then gently pressed his lips against Caleb's cheek; which seemed to burn even hotter, the skin was smooth and warm. Alois ran his tongue against the his cheek and found that it tasted sweet, even better than any dessert that he'd ever had, his skin was warm and sweet just like strawberries coated in melted chocolate. The blonde-haired earl shivered and Caleb seemed to faint, falling unconscious, and his cheek burned even hotter against Alois' tongue, then he pulled back and was about the press his lips against Caleb's as the demon slept, but was interrupted by a clearing of the throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel Phantomhive asked, his expression was a grimace, and Alois wasn't sure how long the squirming little maggot had been standing there, but he didn't care.

"Caleb." Alois answered, with an impish grin.

Ciel grimaced even harder, and planted the palm of his hand against his face. "Alois, what would your mother think of you now?" He asked and then Alois smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't know, I was orphaned and I never really knew my parents!" He stated and paused for a moment. "Unlike you, when I was taken away, it wasn't some cult. It was some freakish old man under the name of Trancy who had a thing for slave-boys." Alois started his sentence strong but his voice gradually got quieter and Ciel's left eye twitched, then crossed his arms and narrowed his visible eye at Alois.

"Oh… I get it now!" Ciel said and tried to keep a straight face, but let out a couple snickers, then covered his mouth before he laughed out loud. His expression went dark once again, "So now you have a thing for boys as well…" He stated and then took a step forward, he managed to keep a straight face this time. "but, that's not the reason why I'm here." Ciel mumbled and then he grimaced again. "I deemed it only necessary to… to…" He hesitated and averted his eyes.

_To… what?_

"…to… apologize." Ciel stated and once he finished that sentence he looked ever more cynical than usual.

"Oh… for what?" Alois asked, smiling smugly.

"To apologize… for… stabbing you." Ciel said and laughed insincerely with only a hint of nervousness, Ciel never apologized unless he had no other option to get himself out of it.

"I don't forgive you." Alois stated and stood up from the bed, wearing a dark and diabolically smile. "Not until… _you give me a hug…_" He stated and Ciel backed up several steps.

"Are you insane?! Never!" He shouted and turned to run, but he never made it… he stood no chance, and was found in the warm embrace of Alois Trancy, and he felt his cheeks get warm.

"Get… off." Ciel said hesitantly.

_**A/N: Don't ask, just tell.**_


End file.
